My Angel
by Redluna
Summary: In the opera house Neville has always been protected by his Angel of Music. But when an old friend returns everything will change...
1. Prologue

Seven year old Neville Longbottom gave a shiver of fear as he lit his parents' candles. He didn't like being down in the opera house's chapel alone. It was too dark and he kept feeling as if someone was watching him. But he had to bare it so he could pray for his parents.

Neville bowed his head and clasped his small hands together before closing his eyes and allowing his lips to begin to move silently in prayer.

Once he had finished his prayers he opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself. Praying had distracted him from his fear of the room he was in, but once he had stopped praying his fear came back in full force.

Then he remembered what his parents had always said could chase away any fear.

Music.

A small smile crept onto Neville's lips as he remembered the lullaby his parents had used to sing him to sleep. Soon he found himself humming it and eventually the humming gave way to song.

But suddenly a voice cut threw the air that made the song die from his lips.

"You sing beautifully."

The voice was quiet and soft but it was so beautiful that it made Neville shiver. Wildly his eyes shot around the room trying to find the source of the noise but he found nothing.

"Where are you?" Neville asked more than a little bit scared now.

"I am everywhere," The voice said. Neville frowned.

"Only God can be everywhere," He said.

"Angels can be too," The voice said. Neville's eyes widened.

"Are you an angel?" He asked. The voice was silent for a long time before it said, "Yes."

When he heard this Neville broke out into a huge smile. "Were you sent by my parents?" He asked excitedly. "They promised they'd send me an angel of music from heaven!"

The voice went quiet again and Neville feared that the angel had left but then the answer came.

"Yes."

Neville gave a cry of delight, his eyes filling up with happiness. "You're my angel?" He said, barely believing it.

"Yes," His angel said, "and from now on I will always be with you."

"Promise?" Neville asked. He couldn't help but ask that question. His parents had said they'd stay with him always too but then they had died leaving him all alone.

"Promise," His angel said. "As long as you promise me something as well."

"What?" Neville asked. He would do anything if it meant his angel would stay.

"You have to let me teach you to sing," His angel said. "I will not allow a voice such as yours to go to waste."

"OK," Neville said. "I promise to let you teach me."

"Good," His angel said. "Now it's getting late. You should go to bed." Neville pouted instantly at these words.

"I don't want to," He whined.

"I'll sing you a lullaby," His angel said. Neville's eyes brightened at these words, his pout turning into a smile.

"OK!" He said.

"Alright then," His angel laughed. "Now to bed. I'll be there in a moment." Neville nodded and raced off to bed filled with an overwhelming happiness. His angel had really come! Just like his parents had promised!

Little did Neville know however that his angel was really a ghost. An opera ghost to be exact.


	2. Chapter One

**Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter out but my computer crashed and then I had to have surgery. I don't know if people even really like this story either but here's a chapter for you anyway.**

* * *

The sun had just risen above the clouds and as the rays of light snuck into the ballet dormitories at the opera house, Neville's eyes opened.

Quickly he sat up in his bed and swung his legs over the side of it. He looked around to make sure everyone was still asleep before creeping silently out of the room.

Years of experience made it so that he hardly made even the slightest creak as he made his way down to the Chapel. Once he reached it he threw away all efforts to be silent and raced down the steps into the main room.

There he kneeled before all of the candles and reached out to take a match by one of the candles. He lit the match on an already lit candle and used it to light two others by two small black and white photos in frames hanging beneath them. These pictures bore the images of Neville's parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom.

Bowing his head Neville clasped his hands together in prayer and began to sing hymns.

Suddenly when he was halfway through the third hymn the beautiful sound of a violin reached his ears. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth but he did not stop singing. His voice seemed to become even stronger and beautiful with the entrance of the violin and as the instrument began to play louder the volume of his voice increased as well until he was singing in perfect pitch with the violin. The result was a sound so beautiful that it would make one weep to hear it.

This music all came to a screeching halt, however, with the cry of someone's voice.

"Neville!"

Neville gave a frightened jump at the sound of his name and whipped his head around to see his best friend Ginny Weasley standing there.

"There you are!" She said. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Why?" Neville asked. "Did I miss something?" Ginny gave him an exasperated look and slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Of course you're missing something, Neville!" She said. "We're starting to rehearse!"

Neville's eyes widened at this and he shot up instantly. "I had no idea!" He said. "I completely lost track of time!"

"You always lose track of time," Ginny said. "Really, Neville, I don't know what you'd do without me. Now come on. If we're late again McGonagall will be furious!"

Neville needed no further prompting and raced back up the stairs with Ginny to the backstage where the rest of the ballerinas were already warming up. They quickly joined the group, taking the same positions as everyone else. McGonagall gave them a disapproving glance but said nothing to them, much to the relief of the two teens.

"You two were nearly late again," quipped a voice from behind them. Neville turned around to find the dark brown eyes of McGonagall's daughter, Hermione, staring disapprovingly at them.

"But we weren't this time," Neville said, but he knew it was no use. Hermione was sure to lecture them regardless.

"Yes but only by mere seconds," Hermione said. "You should really start being more punctual."

"Let it rest, Hermione," Ginny groaned. "We already know this lecture by heart. You don't need to tell it to us again."

"Well I wouldn't have to tell you it so often if it wasn't for your inability to arrive on time," Hermione said. "Why are you always late anyway?"

"It's because of me," Neville admitted. "I always go down to the Chapel before everyone wakes up and somehow I always forget what time it is."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a horrible squawking that made them all wince.

The source of the wretched sound came from onstage where the pug-faced leading soprano, Pansy Parkinson, was practicing her singing for the act they would be rehearsing that day.

"Why does Fudge insist on keeping Parkinson as our leading soprano?" Ginny asked.

"You know why," Hermione said. "No one else can replace her."

"But there has to be _somebody_ out there who can sing better then her," Ginny said. "I mean a dying cat would sound better for Lord's sake!"

"Sh!" Hermione said. "She'll hear you!"

Ginny's mouth snapped shut at this. Pansy was an incredibly touchy Prima Donna and the slightest thing could set her off.

All of a sudden Pansy's song abruptly ended and so did the music as the soprano screeched, "You are interrupting me!"

Everyone peered onstage to see the manager of the opera house Cornelius Fudge standing there with two handsome young men.

"I am deeply sorry," Fudge said bowing his head to her. "I just thought that this would be the ideal moment to make an important announcement."

Pansy's beady black eyes now eyed him with keen interest. "What announcement?" She asked.

"Well, I know that there have been rumors that I am planning on retiring," Fudge said.

"All of them started by Pansy," Ginny whispered making Hermione hush her quickly.

"I can now tell you that these are all true," Fudge said making Pansy beam triumphantly, "and introduce you to your new mangers, Monsieur Sirius Black and Monsieur Remus Lupin."

Everyone applauded as Black and Lupin took of their hats and bowed slightly, turning every one of the ballet girls into a twittering mess.

"Oh, they're so handsome!"

"They must be rich too!"

Hermione scoffed at the girls, rolling her eyes. "Honestly," She said. "There's more to a man then fine looks and money."

"I don't care," Ginny said. "Anyone's better then old Fudge!"

Pansy cleared her throat loudly and batted her eyes, signaling Fudge to introduce her.

"May I introduce, gentlemen, Pansy Parkinson," Fudge said. "Our leading soprano for five seasons now."

Pansy smiled at Black and Lupin and moved forward, hand outstretched. Black gave it a rather disapproving look, but Lupin took it politely and gave it a soft kiss. "I have heard of your angel-like voice," He said. "I cannot wait to hear it in person." Pansy giggled behind her free hand at this.

"Thank you, sir," She said. "It will be my pleasure."

The sound of another throat clearing made Lupin release Pansy's hand, however, and turn to Peter Pettigrew, the leading tenor. Pansy scowled at him, annoyed that he had moved the attention away from her.

"And this is our leading tenor," Fudge said. "Peter Pettigrew." Pettigrew smiled and shook hands with the mangers.

"Oh, and of course our ballet instructor, Madame McGonagall," Fudge said. McGonagall stepped out from backstage. She was a rather severe-looking woman with graying hair pulled back in a tight bun and cold gray eyes. She did not hold out her hand for Black and Lupin to kiss, but instead keeping it glued to the walking stick she always carried. Instead, she merely inclined her head to them making Black and Lupin look at her nervously.

"Ah, well I think now is an excellent time to introduce our new patron!" Black said. "Count Potter!"

Neville was the only one that didn't clap when a young man came walking out across the stage to join Black and Lupin.

"Its Harry," He gasped.

"You know him?" Ginny asked amazed. Neville could only nod as he surveyed the boy in front of him.

Yes it had to be Harry. His jet black hair stuck up in all of the same places and his emerald green eyes were just as shocking.

"How do you know a Count, Neville?" Hermione asked. She was as amazed as Ginny was.

"I knew him before he was a Count," Neville said. "When we were children we were the best of friends. We were actually kind of…childhood sweethearts." He blushed faintly at this but Ginny only grinned at him.

"I hope he remembers you!" She gushed. "He's so handsome after all! Oh, Neville, you're so lucky!"

Neville nodded and turned back to the stage where Pansy was gushing over Harry. He laughed slightly at the awkward look on Harry's face. He had never handled these kind of situations well.

"It's very nice to meet all of you," Harry said, "but I feel that I should take my leave. I am interrupting your rehearsal after all."

"Oh, why don't you stay and watch?" Pansy asked.

"Believe me madam I would love to," Harry smiled, "but I would much rather watch the finished work tonight." Then with a tip of his head he was gone.

As soon as he was gone the music started up again and McGonagall moved Black and Lupin aside so that the dancers could step out onto the stage.

Over the years he had spent at the opera house Neville was proud to say that he had become an excellent dancer. Black seemed to only have eyes for the female dancers however commenting on each of them until he reached Hermione.

"And who is that bewitching young woman?" He asked McGonagall.

"That would be my daughter," McGonagall replied in a deadly tone. Black was silent from then on as his partner chuckled to himself.

After the dancing ended Neville noticed Hermione looking worriedly at Pansy and he knew why. The soprano looked like she was about to erupt into one of infamous tantrums and sure enough after a few moments she did.

Marching up to Black and Lupin she glared at them before jabbing them both in the stomachs. "All you want is the dancing!" She said.

"No, we—" Lupin said but Pansy was not hearing a word of what he was saying.

"Well if that is all you want then I am leaving!" She said. "Enjoy your precious dancers!" She then turned on her heel and began to march offstage.

"How do we get her to stop?" Black asked Fudge.

"Grovel," Fudge told him.

Taking his advice Black and Lupin rushed after Pansy calling her ridiculously flattering names.

"Beautiful siren!" Black called.

"Goddess of song!" Lupin cried.

Pansy stopped at the sound of these titles and whirled around. "You are merely trying to flatter me!" She said.

"No, no," Lupin said. "We mean what we say madam! We would do anything to hear your angelic voice!"

"Anything?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, anything," Black said. "Actually I was hoping you would sing for us Elisa's aria from Act Three. That way I could hear your wonderful voice in all of its glory."

"How can I perform that aria without the costume?" Pansy demanded glaring at her dressmaker.

"I think you look absolutely stunning as it is," Lupin said. "Could you please forgive your dressmaker now in order to indulge us in a private rendition of the aria?"

Pansy paused as if to dwell over the idea and then broke out into a beaming smile. "If my mangers wish it," She said.

"Oh, yes of course we do," Black said hurriedly.

Pansy nodded and turned to the orchestra pit. "Maestro Dumbledore?" She asked.

"If my diva commands," The old man sighed irately.

"Yes, I do!" Pansy snapped marching to the front of the stage. Everyone quickly moved away from her to the backstage knowing that Pansy hated to have anyone around her when she sang solos.

As she began to sing Neville did his best not to cringe. If it wasn't for the fact that Carlotta was the only person able to sing the part of leading soprano then he was sure she would have been replaced by now.

Trying to find something else to concentrate on instead of Pansy's singing he brought his attention upward to see the scaffolding shaking slightly. No one was there however which confused him.

Suddenly a loud crash filled the air making his head snap back down to see what had happened. He gasped at the sight before him.

The background had fallen and landed on top of Pansy pinning her legs to the ground.

She began to hammer her fists on the ground screaming to be helped up. Black and Lupin rushed to do so and with the help of some stagehands they were able to get the background of her and help her to her feet.

"Finnegan!" Fudge called up to the young man standing on the scaffolding. "What happened?"

"I don't know, sir!" Seamus said as he pulled the background back up. "I wasn't at my post!"

"It must have been the Phantom!" Ginny gasped.

"Phantom?" Black snorted. "There's no such thing!"

Lupin meanwhile was rushing over to comfort Pansy again. "My lady," He said, "these accidents do happen."

His words only proved to anger Pansy even further. "Accidents?" She shouted. "For the past three years these 'accidents' do happen!" "And did you do anything about them?" She asked Fudge who had gone pale. "No!" "And you two!" She snapped at Black and Lupin. "You are as bad as him!" "Until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen!" She said angrily pointing at herself. "Goodbye!" She said. She then stormed off the stage for good.

"This is horrible!" Lupin said. "How can we have opening night tonight without our star?"

"Doesn't she have an understudy?" Black asked.

"An understudy for Pansy?" Dumbledore said. "She'd never allow it!"

Black turned to Lupin his face full of panic. "We'll have to refund a full house, Remus!" He said. "A full house!"

"If you need me, I shall be in Australia," Fudge said, patting Black and Lupin on the back before leaving.

As Black threw up his hands in desperation McGonagall approached Lupin and him with something in her hand. "I have a letter from the Opera Ghost," She said holding it out to them.

"There are no such things as ghosts," Black said. Madame McGonagall ignored him and opened the envelope to pull out the letter inside.

"He welcomes you to his opera house…" She read.

"_His_ opera house?" Black asked in an annoyed tone but Madame McGonagall ignored him and read on.

"And reminds you to leave Box 5 empty for his use," She said pointing to the box with her cane. "Oh and his salary is due."

"His salary?" Lupin said his voice starting to sound as irate as Black's.

"Well Monsieur Fudge paid him twenty thousand francs a month," Madame McGonagall said calmly slipping the letter back into its envelope.

"Twenty thousand francs?" Black cried in outrage. "That's insane!" He seized the letter from Madame McGonagall and tore it in two throwing the pieces on the ground. "What would an opera ghost even want with such a salary?" He demanded. "And why should we allow him usage of one of the best boxes? Has anyone ever even seen him use it?" He seemed to become even more enraged when no one answered him.

"Well there's no point in having rehearsals now," He said, "unless we can find someone to sing Pansy's part."

As if they were moving on their own accord Neville's feet moved forward and much to his shock he found himself saying, "I can sing it."

"Who said that?" Lupin asked turning with Black.

Neville wanted nothing more then to shrink back into the shadows but his body seemed to have another plan in mind as his arm raised itself up into the air. "I did, sir," He said still with no idea what he was doing. "I can sing her parts. I know them all by heart."

Black gave him a stern look. "This is no time for jokes boy," He said.

"But I'm not joking!" Neville said.

Black rolled his eyes and began to turn away. In desperation Neville tried to think of a way to make him stop and only one idea came to him.

He opened his mouth and to his and everyone else's surprise a beautiful voice could be heard pouring past those lips.

_"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me every so often, promise me you'll try."_

He continued to sing the aria becoming so lost in the song that he hardly noticed everyone's shocked faces.

Once Neville had finished Lupin rushed up to him. "How are you able to sing like that?" He asked.

"I don't know," Neville said. "I've always sung like that."

"Shocking!" Black said walking over to join Lupin. "Such a beautiful voice should only belong to a girl." "Actually come to think of it," He said looking Neville up and down, "you do look an awful lot like one."

Neville blushed instantly. "I do not!" He said.

"No, no that's a good thing!" Black said.

"It is?" Lupin asked giving Black a confused look.

"Yes it is!" Black said grinning madly. "Just think of it Lupin with his feminine features it will take hardly any work at all to make him look like a woman and then we'll have our leading soprano!"

Realization dawned on Lupin's face and he began to grin as well. "Your right!" He said. "It's perfect!"

"Wait a second!" Neville said. "I never agreed to this!"

"But you have to agree!" Lupin said. "You're the only one who can save this opera house from disaster."

Looking at the mangers pleading faces Neville found his resolve breaking away and he sighed.

"Fine," He said, "I'll do it."

Black took his hand and shook it so hard that it ached when he released it. "Thank you so much!" He said. "What's your name?"

"Neville Longbottom," Neville said.

"Hm…that won't do," Black said, "we'll have to call you Naomi Longs when you're onstage. Now we'll need to get you ready. Somebody get a wig! And fit him for all of the costumes!"

Before Neville knew what was happening he was surrounded by Pansy's seamstresses who dragged him offstage well babbling quickly how best to do his transformation into a woman.


	3. Chapter Two

**If you like this story then please tell me so. Otherwise I see no point in keepng it up.**

* * *

Harry was watching the opera from Box 5. The person who had lead him to it told him to be careful in the box because it was apparently the "Opera Ghost's" seat. He didn't believe in such things however so he wasn't the least bit perturbed.

Besides he was much too focused on the opera to care. Black and Lupin had told him that Pansy had left but that they had gotten someone to play her part. When he had tried to find out who it was however they had refused to tell him saying it was a surprise.

So he waited there anxiously until it came time for Elisa to come onstage and when she did he was awestruck.

She walked onto the stage with such grace that she appeared to be floating. Harry instantly pulled out his opera glasses for a closer look at the girl. He found himself looking at an angel.

The girl was a vision in the white gown she wore with her honey blond curls cascading elegantly down her back and her soft blue eyes peering innocently at them all through long pale blond lashes. Then the full soft lips opened and from them came the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

He listened to it entranced unable to notice anything around him but the girl and her voice. Then suddenly the song ended and everyone was on their feet applauding. The girl beamed at them all and bowed as people threw roses at her feet. Harry couldn't help but cry, "Brava!" with the rest of the crowd. Then the curtain closed signaling the end of the opera much to Harry's disappointment.

Suddenly someone called out his name making him turn around to see Black and Lupin making there way to him.

"Did you enjoy the show, Count?" Lupin asked.

"Immensely," Harry said. "Who was the leading soprano?"

"Naomi Longs," Black said. "She's quite a find don't you think?"

"Yes she is," Harry said, "and if it's alright I would like to meet her."

"We'll have to see if she feels up to it first," Black said, "but I'm sure she won't mind meeting you."

* * *

Neville was glad to have escaped from the party raging backstage by sneaking down to the Chapel. He needed some peace and quiet after his performance and besides he had to talk to his angel.

He quickly lit his parents' candles again and bowed his head waiting for his angel to speak. And then it came.

_"Brava, brava, bravissima."_

Neville brought his head up to reveal his smiling face. He opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by another voice.

"So this is where you ran off to!"

He turned to see Hermione and Ginny there smiling. They walked up to him and kneeled down on either side of him.

"Everyone's looking for you," Hermione said, "they thought you were amazing."

"Especially Count Potter," Ginny said. "He really wants to meet you."

"I can't meet him," Neville said wide eyed. "Not like this."

"He'll never guess its you," Hermione said reassuringly. "Now we have to go back up before they send a whole search party after you."

"But I don't want to," Neville pouted. Hermione and Ginny laughed at him and hooked their arms in his lifting him to his feet.

"Sorry, Miss Longs, but your going weather you like it or not," Ginny said.

"Don't call me that!" Neville said but the girls only laughed again and together they made their way back upstairs. They parted then the girls heading for the backstage and Neville for Pansy's dressing room which had been designated as his for the night. When he reached it he was dismayed to find Lupin and Black standing outside of it with Harry. Before he could escape however Black had already seen him standing there and beamed at him.

"Ah, there's the star of our show!" He said. Neville inwardly winced as all eyes turned to him. "Don't be shy, Naomi," Black said motioning for him to come join them. "I want to introduce you to someone very important."

Neville wanted to run back to the Chapel and his angel but knew that he had no choice but to allow the mangers to introduce him to Harry so he walked over to join them.

"Who is that you want to introduce me to, sir?" He asked in a voice that he hoped did not sound too much like a boy's.

"Ah, well that would be our patron," Black said. "Miss Longs may I introduce you to Count Potter."

Harry gave him a beaming smile that made Neville blush. "It's very nice to meet you Miss Longs," He said.

"It's very nice to meet you as well," Neville said smiling shyly at Harry. "Did you…um…enjoy the show?"

"Very much," Harry said. "I especially loved your parts however. You have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard."

Neville was sure his face was getting redder by the second as he mumbled out, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Harry said. "Actually," He said his tone as shy as Neville's now, "I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner to celebrate your wonderful performance."

"Oh, I couldn't—" Neville began but Black instantly interrupted him.

"I'm sure Naomi would love to go!" He said.

Neville's eyes widened in panic and he tried desperately tried to find someway out of Black's plans.

"But I—" He said.

"Will have to change," Black said. "Of course. We'll give you three minutes Naomi and not a second more!"

Neville opened his mouth to refuse but Black was already steering Harry and Lupin away saying something about how Harry would have to summon his carriage. Cursing under his breath Neville turned and walked into his dressing room closing the door behind him. He walked over to the screen divider to change out of the dress when he noticed that something had been put on his vanity. Curious he walked over to see what it was and found a blood red rose with a black ribbon tied around its stem. He lifted it up to his nose and inhaled its scent with a soft sigh.

As soon as he had however the candles suddenly went out. The rose fell from his hand as his head whipped around the room trying to find what had put them out but could find nothing in the darkness. Then as his eyes looked at the mirror again he gasped and went stumbling backwards.

There was a silhouette of a man in the mirror and it was becoming clearer as Neville looked at it. His face was hidden beneath a black porcelain mask and his equally black hair was slicked back.

"W—What are you doing in here?" Neville stammered. "Who are you?"

The man only held out a black gloved hand in response and beckoned to Neville softly with it.

_"I am your angel of music…"_

The man's lips hadn't moved but somehow Neville knew that he had been the one singing and he knew something else too. This voice was the one he had grown up listening to. It was the voice of his angel!

_"Come to me, angel of music," _The man sang. He reached his hand out farther and Neville gasped as it seemed to pass straight through the glass.

Neville knew that he should runaway but instead he found himself moving forwards toward the mirror. As he drew nearer to it he raised his hand up taking the hand that waited for him and when those long thin fingers curled around his hand he knew that he wouldn't be able to escape now but to his surprise this didn't bother him.

As soon as he had taken the man's hand the man began to lead him down a corridor behind the mirror. The corridor was not the least bit pleasant but Neville hardly noticed for he was too focused on the man who he now believed to be the Phantom of the Opera.

Without caring what he was doing he opened his mouth and began to sing.

_"In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name_

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind."_

The corridor turned into a staircase and as he was lead farther down it Neville began to have second thoughts. He turned and looked back they had come. He wondered if he should let go of the Phantom's hand run but these thoughts left his mind as the man began to sing again.

_"Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind."_

They had reached the end of the stairs now and all thoughts of fleeing had since left Neville's mind. He was much too entranced by the Phantom's voice to really care what was happening to him.

The Phantom brought Neville to a gondola floating in the murky water. He helped Neville get into it first as the boy held up his skirt so that it didn't fall into the water. Once Neville was safely inside he moved behind him and grabbed a long black pole that had been propped against the wall. Using this pole he pushed them forward and as he did Neville began to sing again.

_"Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear…"_

_"It's me they hear,"_ The Phantom sang back.

_"Your sprit and my voice," _Neville sang, _"in one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind."_

As the last note died from Neville's lips he realized that they had entered cavern filled with candles and it was by their light that Neville was able to see where the Phantom had brought him.

Off in a far corner there was a bed covered in blood red sheets and kept mostly from view by a long black curtain that hung over it. Closer to them was an old pipe organ that had propped nearby it a miniature replica of the opera house. Music sheets seemed to have been placed everywhere, strewn over tables and the floor.

The Phantom brought the boat up to the embankment of the carven and jumped out the boat landing nimbly on the stone floor. There he untied his cloak and threw it to the ground before turning back to Neville.

_"I have brought you_

_To the seat of sweet music's throne _

_To this kingdom where all must_

_Pay homage to music_

_Music…_

_You have come here_

_For one purpose and one alone_

_Since the moment _

_I first heard you sing_

_I have needed you with me_

_To serve me, to sing_

_For my music_

_My music."_

He stopped and when he began to sing again his voice was seductively soft.

_"Nighttime sharpens_

_Heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs_

_And wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon their defenses."_

He walked towards Neville holding out his hand. Neville took it without question allowing himself to helped out of the gondola and then away from it.

_"Slowly, gently_

_Night unfurls its splendor _

_Grasp it, sense it_

_Tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away_

_From the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from_

_Cold, unfeeling light_

_And listen to _

_The music of the night."_

A small part of his mind began to scream at him to go back to the dormitories and he turned to look back again but the Phantom took his chin gently in his hand and turned his face back to meet his as he sang.

_"Close your eyes and surrender_

_To your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life _

_You knew before_

_Close your eyes_

_Let your spirit start_

_To soar."_

Neville realized that he had closed his eyes and opened them to look into the dark eyes of the Phantom.

_"And you'll live_

_As you've never lived before."_

The Phantom began to lead him up the few steps that lead to the rest of his home never breaking eye contact with Neville.

_"Softly, deftly_

_Music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it  
Secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind_

_Let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know_

_You cannot fight_

_The darkness of _

_The music of the night _

_Let your mind start a journey _

_Through a strange new world_

_Let your soul take you_

_Where you long to be_

_Only then can you belong_

_To me."_

As the last phrase was sung Neville noticed the longing look in the Phantom's eyes and he brushed his hands against his cheeks making the Phantom seemingly shudder. Then before he knew it he was turned around and an arm was wrapping around his waist with a hand resting dangerously close to his hip. The Phantom took Neville's free hand and pressed it to his face as he continued to sing into the cove of Neville's ear.

_"Floating, falling_

_Sweet intoxication _

_Touch me, trust me_

_Savor each sensation_

_Let the dream begin_

_Let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music_

_Of the night."_

Neville turned to look up at him his cheeks burning. The Phantom touched his cheek gently before cupping the back of his head to pull him closer to him. Then suddenly Neville felt lips press softly to his own. It was Neville's first kiss and he found himself surprisingly lightheaded from it. His knees began to give way beneath him and the room seemed to spin through his eyes.

_"You alone can help my song take flight," _The Phantom sang as he swept Neville up into his arms and carried him to the bed. _"Help me make the music of the night."_ Neville fought to keep his eyes open as he was laid down on the sheets but found himself unable to. The last thing he could remember before he fell asleep was the Phantom standing over him and closing the black curtain.


	4. Chapter Three

**This chapter is for astroelvengodess! Thank you so much for reviewng!**

* * *

When long after three minutes had passed Lupin had sent Ginny and Hermione to go find out what was taking Neville so long. They found the door to Pansy's dressing room locked however and had to take a large ring of keys from Hermione's mother's room so that they could open it.

"Why would Neville lock his door?" Ginny asked.

"Probably to keep away perverts," Hermione replied as she pulled the key out of the lock after successfully unlocking it. She opened the door and crept inside the room with Ginny.

"Its so dark…" Hermione said as she looked around the room. "Neville?"

"He's not here," Ginny said. "But where else could he have gone? And why leave the door locked?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. She looked around the room and then froze. "Ginny!" She said. "Look at the mirror! Its out of place!"  
"Your right," Ginny said. She walked up to the mirror and touched it jumping when it slid back to reveal a passageway. She walked into it and looked back through the mirror. "You can see through the glass!" She said in astonishment.

"Somebody must have been watching people through it," Hermione said joining Ginny in the passageway.

"Do you think that person could have lead Neville down the corridor?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe," Hermione said, "but the only way to find out is to go down it. We should take some candles with us so we can see."

"Right," Ginny said. "Then we'll—" She stopped talking instantly to gasp with Hermione as a hand came down on each of their shoulders. They whipped around to find McGonagall there looking upset. Without saying a word she led them back through the dressing room and to the backstage.

"What were you two doing?" She asked, as she lead them towards the dormitories.

"Lupin sent us to look for Neville," Hermione said. "No one's seen him since he went into his dressing room."

"But he's not in there," Ginny said, "and we don't know where else he could have gone."

"Well, wherever he is I'm sure he's fine," McGonagall said.

"Do you know where he is, Mother?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall didn't answer her. She opened the door to the ballet dormitories and took back her key ring from Hermione. "Off to bed you two," She said, "and no sneaking back to Pansy's dressing room. I'm sure Neville will be back by morning."

The girls nodded and exchanged their goodnights with McGonagall before heading into the dormitories.

* * *

Neville awoke to the sound of music. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up in the bed he lay in. Through the sheer curtain surrounding his bed he was able to see the man from his dreams playing an old pipe organ. With a jolt he realized that the night before had not been a dream after all.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up, Neville found himself wondering who this "Phantom" really was. The rumors he had heard had insisted that he was a ghost but the lips that had kissed him last night had been to warm to belong to any ghost.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He had to know the man that lay behind the mask.

He pulled back the curtain and walked towards the Phantom who kept playing seemingly oblivious to his approach. Before long Neville found himself standing right behind the man and as he stood there he began to have second thoughts. His curiosity was stronger then these thoughts however, and he gripped his fingers onto the mask wrenching it off.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. He stumbled backwards his hand flying to his mouth to try and quiet the scream that rose in his throat. He wanted to forget what he had seen but it was impossible. It had all been seared into his mind.

That face…that _face_!

It was like it had suffered a horrible burn that hadn't been treated right and now his face was nothing but a bony pit of white flesh.

The Phantom let out a horrible roar and whirled on Neville, his hands covering his deformity. Neville went skittering back again as the Phantom began to scream at him.

_"Damn you!_

_You little prying Pandora!_

_You little demon!_

_Is this what you wanted to see?"_

He jabbed at his covered face making Neville cringe back from him in fright. It was as if by taking off the mask he had unleashed an entirely different person.

_"Curse you!_

_You little lying Delilah!_

_You little viper!_

_Now you can not ever be free!_

_Damn you!_

_Curse you!"_

He turned away from Neville looking at his reflection in a nearby mirror. Neville looked away from the reflection not wanting to see the face. He brought his eyes to the Phantom again as he heard him singing.

_"Stranger then you dreamt it_

_Can you even dare to look or bear to think of me?_

_This loathsome gargoyle_

_Who burns in hell_

_But secretly yearns for heaven_

_Secretly, Secretly_

_Oh, Neville…"_

He paused and finally turned to Neville walking towards him as he continued singing.

_"Fear can turn to love_

_You'll learn to see_

_To find the man_

_Behind the monster_

_This repulsive carcass_

_Who seems a beast_

_But secretly dreams of beauty_

_Secretly, secretly…"_

The Phantom was now standing in front of Neville looking at him with the most sorrowful eyes he had ever seen. The lonely look made Neville fill with sadness, and he held out the mask that he was still clutching in his hand.

"I'm sorry," He whispered as tears fell down his cheeks.

* * *

Black threw the newspaper down on his desk furiously. "I can't believe they're writing such lies!" He said.

"I know," Lupin said. "That Skeeter woman's article is the worse by far though. None of what she writes is true."

"What are we going to do Remus?" Black said. "Thanks to Neville's disappearance we have no leading soprano again and our opera ghost has sent me yet another ludicrous letter!"

"You got one too?" Lupin asked. Black nodded.

"What does yours say?" He asked.

Lupin reached into his jacket pocket pulling out an envelope. He read the letter aloud.

"Dear Lupin, what a charming gala. Neville was in a word sublime. We were hardly bereft when Pansy left. On that note, the diva's a disaster! Must you cast her when she's seasoned past her prime?"

Tucking the letter away again he looked at Black. "Now what does yours say?" He asked. He listened intently to Black as he read his letter.

"Dear Black, just a brief reminder. My salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost by return of post, P.T.O. No one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders are obeyed."

"Who would have the gall to send this?" Black demanded throwing the letter down on the desk.

"An opera ghost apparently," Lupin said.

Black looking angrier then ever opened his mouth to answer but his words died on his lips as the office door flew open and Harry Potter came storming into the room.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"You mean Miss Parkinson?" Lupin asked.

"I mean Miss Longs," Harry said.

"How should we know where she is?" Black asked.

"I want an answer," Harry said pulling out an envelope, "for I take it that you sent me this note."

"What's all this nonsense?" Lupin asked.

"She's not with you then?" Harry said.

"Of course not!" Black said.

"Monsieur don't argue," Harry said. "Isn't this the letter you sent?"

"And what is it that we're meant to have sent?" Black asked standing up from behind the desk.

Lupin meanwhile took the letter from Harry and read it as the other two watched him intently.

"Do not fear for Neville. The Angel of Music has him under his wing. Make no attempt to see him again."

"If you didn't write it, then who did?" Harry asked. "And furthermore why did you call Miss Longs a he?"

Black and Lupin exchanged anxious glances.

"Um…well you see my dear Count we—" Black began only to be cut off by the intrusion of even more people into the office. This time it was Pansy with her entourage trailing after her and she looked furious.

"Where is he?!" She demanded shrilly. She scanned the room through narrowed eyes and when she saw Harry she flew at him waving a letter in his face. "I have your letter," She said, "and I can't believe that you would send such a thing to me! And here I thought you had manners!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry said. "I didn't send you anything."

"You dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent?" Pansy said.

"And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?" Harry said snatching the letter from her hands. Everyone stood listening attentively as he read it.

"Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Naomi Longs will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take her place."

Pansy looked about to explode and Black and Lupin turned to each other silently agreeing. It was better to have a temperamental diva then a disappearing one.

_"Far too many notes for my taste," _They sang.

_And most of them about Naomi_

_All we've heard since we came is Miss Longs's name."_

"Miss Longs has returned," McGonagall said, appearing in the doorway. Hermione and Ginny were standing behind her looking anxious.

_"I hope no worse for wear as far as we're concerned," _Black said.

_"Where precisely is she now?"_ Andre asked.

_"I thought it best she was alone," _McGonagall said.

_"She needed rest,"_ Hermione said.

_"May we see her?"_ Lupin asked, determined to find out where Neville had been.

_"No I'm afraid she will see no one,"_ Madame McGonagall said firmly holding up her hand to stop him.

_"Will she sing?"_ Pansy asked._ "Will she sing?"_

_"Here, I have a note,"_ Madame McGonagall said holding out a letter.

_"Let me see it," _Black said taking it from her.

"Gentlemen, I have now sent you notes of the most amiable nature detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. Naomi Longs has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of _Il Muto_ you will therefore cast Miss Pansy as the pageboy, and put Miss Longs in the role of countess. The role which Miss Longs plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent which makes my casting in a word, ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination shall occur. I remain, gentleman, your obedient servant, O.G."

_"Naomi!" _Pansy cried throwing her hands in the air.

"Whatever next?" Lupin sighed clutching his forward.

_"It's all a ploy to help Naomi," _Pansy said stomping her feet.

"_This is insane,_" Firmin said shaking his head.

"_I know who sent this: Count Potter, her lover,_" Pansy spat.

"I've done nothing!" Harry said.

_"__Miss Pansy! Nothing's changed!"_ Lupin coaxed.

_"You are our star, and always will be!"_ Black added.

_"Miss Pansy! The man is mad. We don't take orders!"_

_"Miss Longs will be playing the pageboy,"_ Black said and everyone went silent. _"The silent role. Miss Pansy will be playing the lead."_

A figure watching through the mirror glared at Black. He should have listened to the letter.


	5. Chapter Four

**Sorry it took so long but I was away from my computer for a few days.**

**Harry: She went through withdrawl. It was scary O.O**

**-laughs-**

* * *

Neville entered the room he had spelt in with the utmost care. The Phantom was sitting there on the bed his face in his hands.

"C—can you bring me back above?" He asked quietly, afraid of what effect the question would have.

The Phantom's head was out of his hands in an instant turning itself to Neville. "I cannot," He said in a grave voice. "You must stay here for the rest of your life." He rose from the bed staring at Neville whose eyes were wide with fear. "I am sorry, my love," He said, "but you sealed your own fate. If you had not seen my face then I could have let you go for I would know you'd return to me. But how can you return now?"

"What if I promised to return?" Neville asked.

"I would never believe such a promise," The Phantom said, "not when simply being near me makes you tremble in fear. You can't even bare to look me in the face can you?"

Neville raised his head up determined to prove him wrong but as soon as his eyes locked with the Phantom's he had to look away. It was no use. He could not look at the Phantom without remembering what lay behind that mask.

"It is just as I said," The Phantom said softly. "Your promises are useless if they are only fueled by fear."

Neville hung his head. The Phantom was right. His promises _were_ useless. If returned to the surface the first thing he would do would be to flee from the opera house to try to escape from the man who he had once believed to be an angel.

"Is there nothing I could do so that you would bring me back?" He asked.

"There is one thing that you can do," The Phantom said.

Neville perked up instantly at these words his heart swelling with hope. "What is it?" He asked.

"You must swear to be mine forever," The Phantom said. "If you do this then I will bring you above. However there are consequences that come with this oath."

"Consequences?" Neville gulped.

The Phantom nodded. "You must never attempt to leave me for another," He said. "If you do then I will have no choice but to drag you back down here again. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Neville said.

"Good," The Phantom said. "Now do you accept this offer?"

Neville bit his lip as he tried to decide what to do. He did want to be allowed to return but he wasn't sure if he could do what the Phantom asked. To not be allowed to be with anyone else. What if he fell in love?

As he thought this an image of Harry came into his mind but he quickly pushed it away. Why was he thinking about him?

Neville took a deep breath. He had no choice. If he wanted to return to the world above then he would have to do this.

"I accept," He said.

The smallest of smiles played across the Phantom's lips at these words only to fade at Neville's next words.

"On one request."

"What request?" The Phantom asked.

"You must tell me your name," Neville said.

"That is your only request?" The Phantom asked. Neville nodded. "Then my name is Severus."

"Severus," Neville whispered as though it was the most revered name he knew and in a way it was. "I accept," He said softly.

Severus nodded and came towards him taking his hand in his. He led Neville to his organ where he picked up a small elaborate box which he opened to reveal a simple gold band like those used in marriage. He slid the band onto Neville's finger and brushed his lips against it.

"You are now married to music," He said. "Never forget it."

"I won't," Neville whispered.

Then Severus's lips were pressed against his in an icy soft kiss. "Stay away from Count Potter," He said as he pulled away. "Nothing good will come from a relationship with him. He feels too much for you."

Neville couldn't remember anything else after that. All he knew was that when he awoke he was laying on the couch in his dressing room.

Madame McGonagall had found him there soon after and went to go find Hermione who was to bring one of her dresses for Neville to change into before bringing him up to the ballet dormitories to rest.

It seemed that she had only been gone for a few minutes when Hermione burst threw the door enveloping him in a tight hug. "Thank God your back!" She cried. As soon as she had released him however she frowned at him sternly and Neville knew he was in for one of her infamous lectures.

"I've been worried sick about you!" She said. "Ginny and I couldn't find you anywhere after the performance! Did you go down that strange passage we found?"  
"What passage?" Neville asked.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me!" Hermione said. "I mean the one behind your mirror!"

Neville's stomach lurched uncomfortably at the thought of Hermione and Ginny going down the corridor that lead to the Severus. What if they had gone all the way down it? What would Severus have done then? He cringed as he imagined what he might have done.

Hermione had lost her stern look and was now looking at him with concern. "Neville, are you alright?" She asked. "Why do you look so frightened?"

"Hermione, promise me that you'll never go down that passage again," Neville said.

"Why not?" Hermione said. Her eyes widened. "Does it lead to the Phantom?" She asked. Neville nodded weakly and she gasped. "What did he do to you?" She asked. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No," Neville said. "Not really. But don't tell anyone. Not even Ginny." Hermione nodded solemnly and handed Neville the dress she had with her so that he could change behind the dressing screens.

"What's happened since I've been gone?" Neville asked as he slipped into the dress.

"Pansy demanded to have her roles back," Hermione said. "She's fiercely jealous of you."

"Did she get them back?" Neville asked.

"Yes she did," Hermione said. "So you'll have to play the pageboy in _Ill Muto_."

"Well at least I'll get to wear pants," Neville said.

"Yes I suppose that will be a relief," Hermione laughed. "But I wish that the mangers had listened to the Phantom."

Neville froze. "The Phantom?" He said. "What did he do?"

"He sent a note telling the mangers to cast you as the countess," Hermione said, "and put Pansy in the role of the pageboy. He said that a disaster beyond their imagination would happen if they didn't."

"Then why didn't they listen to him?" Neville asked. His mind was racing with what disaster Severus would cook up.

"Because they're fools," Hermione said.

"Yes they are," Neville said. His changing finished he walked out from behind the

screen with a frown set on his face. "I wish that Fudge was still here," He said. "He knew better then to refuse the Phantom's orders."

"I know," Hermione sighed, "but come on you really should go rest." Neville nodded and followed Hermione to the ballet dormitories.

He was just settling into his bed when someone knocked on the door. "Who could that be?" Hermione frowned.

She opened the door a crack and looked through it to see who it was. Neville saw her face fill with surprise. "Count Potter?" She said. "What are you doing here?"

Neville's heart jumped into his throat as he remembered what Severus had said about Harry.

"I need to see Miss Longs," Harry said.

"Well I'll have to ask her," Hermione said. She looked at Neville who shook his head wildly. "I'm sorry," She said turning back to Harry, "but Miss Longs is not ready for any visitors yet."

"I know that she needs rest," Harry said, "but it's very important that I speak to her."

Hermione looked back at Neville her eyes questioning and Neville wasn't sure what he should do. Severus had warned him to stay away from Harry but Neville couldn't stand the sadness it brought to keep pushing him away.

Then it dawned on him.

Getting out his bed he rushed over to the desk that had been shoved over by the window and grabbed parchment and quill. Once he was finished he rushed over to Hermione and handed her the note. "Give him this," He whispered quietly so that she was the only one that heard him.

Hermione did as she was told saying, "This is from Miss Longs. Now please go so that she can rest." She closed the door with a relieved sigh. "I thought he'd never leave," She said. "What does the note say?"

"It's private," Neville said. Hermione nodded understandingly.

"I'll be going then," She said. "Get as much sleep as you need."

"I will," Neville said. "Now go to Ginny before she rushes up here to see me."

"I'll keep her away until you wake up," Hermione grinned before leaving.

Once she was gone Neville laid down in his bed curling up under the covers and before long he was fast asleep.

_

* * *

__Dear Harry, I know that you want to see me now but I can't let you. As long as I am in the opera house I can't be seen with you. Bring your carriage around to the front of the opera house after rehearsals tomorrow. I'll explain everything when I see you._

_Neville_


	6. Chapter Five

**I am extremely sorry that I haven't updated in so long! All I can offer to excuse myself is that I have had been having horrible problems with crashing computers and lost files. Hopefully things will get back on track now. I hope I haven't lost all my readers however.**

* * *

As they rehearsed for _Ill Muto_ Neville felt extremely uncomfortable. Pansy kept glaring at him and she seemed much more edgy then usual. He was relieved to get away from her when rehearsals were finished even though he knew that he would now have to do something more frightening then Pansy's most horrible tantrum.

After a quick goodbye to Ginny and Hermione he rushed through the entrance hall and out the front doors to carriage waiting at the end of the steps.

Harry was inside the carriage watching him intently as he climbed inside of it. As soon as he was inside the carriage rambled off and Neville let out the breath he had been holding.

"Thank you for doing as I asked," He said.

"Your welcome," Harry said, "but why can't you talk to me in the opera house?"

"Because it's not safe there," Neville said. "If he saw me with you he'd be furious."

"Who is 'he'?" Harry asked.

"The Phantom of the Opera," Neville said.

"The Phantom?" Harry said looking at Neville incredulously. "That's just some silly story that's been passed around the opera house by a bunch of frightened ballet girls. Its not true."

"It_ is_ true," Neville said. "I've known the Phantom ever since I first came to the opera house. He took me under his wing and watched over me. He gave me the voice that I sing with. I didn't know who he really was back then though. I thought he was an angel."

"Neville, what are you talking about?" Harry asked in absolute confusion.

"Harry, when my parents lie dying," Neville said, "they told me that they would send an angel from heaven to protect me. They promised me an angel of music. After they died I was brought to the Opera Populaire by Madame McGonagall. On my first night there I went down to the Chapel to light my parents' candles and pray for them. I was horribly afraid about being there so when I finished my prayers I began to sing to calm my fears. Then a beautiful voice came from above praising my song. It claimed to be the angel of music that my parents had sent me. He promised to always be by my side if I promised him that I would allow him to train my voice to which I agreed.

"From that moment on he never left me. I woke at dawn for my lessons with him and at night he sang me to sleep. I treasured the time I was able to spend with him. I knew he was always there watching me and guiding me. I had no idea who he truly was."

Neville paused and looked up at Harry. "You remember how I disappeared the night of the performance, right?" He asked.

"Of course," Harry said.

"I was with him," Neville said. "He appeared to me that night and brought me beneath the opera house to his home. It was then that I discovered that who I thought was my angel was actually the opera ghost."

"Are you sure you didn't dream this?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't have," Neville said. "Not when I have this on my finger." He raised his hand and Harry could see a golden wedding band resting on his ring finger.

"Why are you wearing that?" He asked.

"Because he gave it to me after I saw his face," Neville said, "You see he wears a mask to cover this horrible deformity. I didn't know that though. I only wanted to know who the man behind the mask was. He went into a rage when I took it off, cursing me for what I had done.

"After he had calmed down he refused to allow me back above because he knew that I was too afraid of him now to return to him if I was set free. I asked him if there was anything I could do that he would bring me back and he told me that there was one thing that I could do. I had to swear that I would be his forever and that I would never try to be with anyone else but him. If I ever tried to be with anyone else he said that he would drag me back below ground again. Since it was the only way I would be able to return to the surface I agreed to do as he asked. He gave me the ring to mark me as his and told me to stay away from you. He said that you felt too much for me.

"That's why I can't be with you in the opera house. He's everywhere in that place watching every move I make. If he saw me with you there's no telling what he'd do."

"If your trying to say that I can't talk to you anymore," Harry said, "then I'm sorry but I can't do that. I already lost you once, Neville, it won't happen again."

"But it's not safe," Neville said. "If we're seen—"

"I don't care," Harry said. "This Phantom is right Neville. I feel too much for you." He bent down towards a wide eyed Neville only to be pushed away as his face drew too close.

"Harry, no!" Neville said. "I'm not allowed to be with anyone else but him!"

"He'll never know," Harry said. "I can take you far away from here. Someplace where he'll never find you."

"No," Neville said. "I swore an oath to him and if I break it he'll hunt me down no matter where I go. He'll drag me back down below and never let me go."

He began to tremble as tears went spilling down his cheeks. Harry took him into his arms holding him tightly as Neville clutched onto him sobbing into his shoulder.

"I can't escape from him," Neville said. "I never will."

"Yes you can," Harry said. "He's only a man. He won't be able to find you if I take you away. I can do it right now if you want."

"No!" Neville said. "There is nowhere I could go that would be safe!"

"Is that really what you think?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes," Neville said.

"I'll take you back to the opera house then," Harry said.

Neville clung to him the whole ride back to the opera house as the other boy rubbed his back gently.

When the carriage stopped Neville released Harry and looked up at him. "You have to stay away from me when I'm in the opera house," He said.

"I won't," Harry said.

"Harry, please it's too dangerous," Neville pleaded.

"I don't care how dangerous it is," Harry said. "I'm not going down without a fight."

"Harry—" Neville began but Harry placed a finger to his lips silencing him.

"Stop trying to convince me to stay away from you," He said. "I'm not going to listen to you."

Neville frowned at him and pushed his finger away from his lips. "Fine," He said, "but at least _try_ to be careful."

"I will," Harry said.

"Thank you," Neville said. "Don't tell anyone that you were with me today." Not waiting for response he climbed out of the carriage and up the steps to the opera house.

The entrance hall was empty as Neville rushed through it on his way to the ballet dormitories. Ginny and Hermione would be there waiting for them, no doubt worried sick over the disappearing act he had pulled. Hermione had probably already prepared the lecture she was going to give him.

This thought made him grin and the worry that the meeting with Harry had brought him steadily slipped away until he was completely relaxed.

* * *

Harry was taken aback by the letter that been stuck on the doorknocker of his house but when he noticed the red skull seal his eyes narrowed. He snatched the letter and opened it quickly to read the note inside.

_You have tried to take what is mine. Do not attempt to again unless you wish for a grave misfortune to befall you._


	7. Chapter Six

**Well I'm very glad I haven't lost my readers. Thank you for continuing to read this!**

* * *

It was opening night of _Ill Muto_ and Neville couldn't help but worry as he wondered what Severus had planned.

These worries became even worse with what Ginny told Hermione and him after peeping at the audience from behind the curtain.

"Count Potter's sitting in Box Five!" She exclaimed.

"The Phantom's box?" Hermione said aghast. "Why would he sit there? Especially when the Phantom's no doubt in a foul mood already tonight?"

"Because he loves to defy the Phantom," Neville groaned.

"So I've noticed," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "He really is a fool."

"And a stubborn one at that," Neville said.

"Agreed," Hermione said, "but you have to go onstage now Neville. It's nearly time for the first act."

"Right," Ginny said. "And let's hope that the Phantom gives Pansy her misfortune quickly so we don't have to listen to that screeching she calls singing for too long."

"Ginny!" Hermione said. "What a thing to say!"

"Oh, come on," Ginny said, "you can't say that you weren't thinking it too."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but before she could the music began to startup making her turn away from Ginny to shoo Neville onstage with a quick good luck.

The opera started without a single problem. Everything seemed to be completely normal. The only difference was that Pansy was flaunting around the stage much more then usual in an effort mock Neville. Her efforts were futile however because Neville was far too busy trying to look out for any sign of Severus to notice what she was doing. This lack of reaction disappointed Pansy so thoroughly that she sang her next lines even louder to get him to pay attention.

_"Poor fool, he makes me laugh_

_Hahahahaha! _

_Poor fool, he doesn't know_

_Hohohohoho!_

_If he knew the truth _

_He'd never ever go!"_

As the last note died from her lips a sharp, powerful voice rang out making Neville freeze as he stepped forward to join Pansy.

"Did I not instruct for Box Five to left empty?"

Everything stopped then as everyone, knowing that the voice had not been part of the song, began to look around to see where it had come.

Neville was the only one who didn't seem amazed by the voice. He only brought his eyes up to the painted ceiling above knowing who must be lurking there.

"He's here," He whispered.

"Your part is silent, little toad!" Pansy snapped shooting him a venomous look. Turning away from him she flashed the audience an apologetic smile. "Please excuse the interruption," She said. "Why don't we try again?" She waved her hand to Dumbledore who nodded and started the music for her part again.

_"Poor fool, he makes me laugh_

_Hahahahaha! _

_Poor fool, he doesn't know—"_

Pansy's hands slapped over her mouth as instead of the next series of high notes came a deep, guttural croak. Everyone gasped in surprise at first but then a wave of laughter swept threw the audience, making Pansy flush with embarrassment. Glaring at Dumbledore, who hurriedly started her music again, she flounced herself up and with a determined look on her face began to sing.

_"Poor fool, he makes me laugh_

_Hahahahaha—" _

Once again her voice plunged into a deep croak. Desperately she tried to sing again only to let out a loud series of croaks which made everyone watching shriek with laughter. Pansy burst out into tears at this and went running offstage.

Black and Lupin rushed down onto the stage hurriedly ordering for the curtain to brought and when it was they turned to face the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize," Black said. "The performance will continue in ten minutes time. With the role of the Countess will be played by Naomi Longs."

The audience roared with applause at this announcement.

"And as you wait we'd like to give you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera," Lupin said.

"What?" Dumbledore exclaimed looking at the mangers in amazement.

"Just do it!" Black hissed before rushing offstage with Lupin.

Dumbledore shook his head in exasperation but began to flip through his music to find the necessary score.

Meanwhile McGonagall pulled Neville offstage to Pansy's dressing room where she threw open Pansy's wardrobe to find the first costume for the Countess that Pansy had rejected. She then rushed out of the room to find another powdered wig so Neville was left to get dressed alone.

Neville couldn't help but feel a sense of relief as he dressed. He had been worrying constantly over what Severus had been planned for opening night but it hadn't been as horrible as he had feared. It had been rather funny actually he decided with a snicker.

After he had finished getting into the costume he left the dressing room in search of McGonagall to help him to finish getting dressed. He headed towards the stage where he could see Hermione and Ginny with the other dancers. He laughed as he watched Ginny trying to drag a stubborn sheep up from the floor well Hermione looked on with an exasperated expression.

As he laughed a noise from above drew his attention making him look up.

What he saw there made the laughter die from his lips as his eyes widened in surprise.

Severus was standing there on the scaffolding looking down on him but once Neville saw him he turned and rushed off.

"Wait!" Neville called running to the stairs to the scaffolding. He hurried up them trying to find Severus only to find nothing. Sighing he turned to look down at the ballet dancers again. As long as he was up here he might as well enjoy the view.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Neville gave a start and whipped around to see one of the stagehands, Mundungus, leering at him. The look in the man's bloodshot eyes made Neville gulp.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"Aw, calm down, sweetheart," Mundungus smiled. "I was just wondering what you were doing up here."

"I…was looking for someone," Neville said.

"And who might that be?" Mundungus asked.

"A friend," Neville said nervously as Mundungus began to move closer to him. He tried to move away from him only to find his back pinned against the protection ropes. He couldn't step back any farther or he'd fall off the scaffolding. His trapped position seemed to please Mundungus for a large grin grew across his face.

"Well I'm sure that your friend won't mind waiting for awhile," He said. "You should get away from the edge though," He said, "it's not safe." Wrapping an arm Neville's waist he pulled the boy against him.

Neville gagged at the overpowering smell of mingled drink and stale tobacco coming from the man and squirmed in his grip trying to break free. "Stop moving around so much, love," Mundungus told him. "You're not going anywhere." He brought his face close to Neville's who nearly wrenched at the strong smell of alcohol on the man's breath.

"Let me go," Neville snarled.

"Not until I have my fun," Mundungus smirked leaning in towards Neville who snapped his head away from him.

"No!" He cried. "Leave me alone!"

"Be quiet!" Mundungus hissed. Ignoring him Neville only cried out louder hoping that someone would be able to hear him above the music.

"I told you to be quiet!" Mundungus growled raising his hand up to strike his howling captive. But before he could a hand shot out from the shadows and grabbed his wrist. "What the…" Mundungus said turning to look behind him.

Neville went quiet when he heard Mundungus gasp and looked up to see a very angry Severus standing behind the stagehand.

"You scum," Severus said his lip curling in disgust, "how dare you touch my angel." In one quick movement he pulled something out from under his cloak and in a moment the thing was around Mundungus's neck. Neville gasped as he realized that it was a lasso that had been slipped over Mundungus's neck.

Mundungus clawed frantically at the rope trying to get free but Severus only pulled the lasso tighter as he did.

Filling with horror Neville rushed forward to stop him only to arrive too late as Severus let the body hang down from the catwalk.

Everyone below screamed as Mundungus's body convulsed as it went threw its last few spasms of death and when Severus dropped the now dead body onto the stage the ballet girls went running in terrified screams.

Severus hardly paid attention to the hysterical crowd and instead turned to Neville who was clutching himself as his shook. "Are you alright?" He asked softly, lying a comforting hand on Neville's back.

Neville looked up at him with wide horrified eyes. "Y—You killed him," He stammered in shock.

"Of course," Severus said. "I had to protect you."

"You could have let him live," Neville said.

"But then he wouldn't have been stopped," Severus said. "Now he can never touch you again."

Neville couldn't help but feel sick with himself at the great rush of relief that this realization brought.

"Why does it pain you so that he's dead?" Severus said. "It's not as if he was an innocent man."

"No he wasn't but it still feels wrong that he should have died," Neville said.

"You are much too kind," Severus sighed.

"Is that really such a bad thing?" Neville asked looking up at him.

"No its not," Severus said. "It just means that you are amazingly innocent."

Neville could not help the small smile that crept onto his lips at Severus's words. The smile vanished however when he heard his name being shouted.

Looking down at the stage he saw that Ginny and Hermione were running through the mobs of people rushing backstage to get away from the body as they tried desperately to find him.

"I should go," Neville said looking anxiously at their worried faces. He didn't want Hermione to think that he had been kidnapped again.

"Yes," Severus said. "It would be most unfair to cause even more chaos because the star of the show went missing again."

Neville nodded and began to walk back down the scaffolding towards the stairs back down to the backstage. He had nearly reached them when he stopped and looked back at Severus. "When will I see you again?" He asked.

"Whenever you need me," Severus smiled. "Just call for me and I will come."

Neville smiled back at him before turning and rushing down the stairs into the crowds below. But as he turned to go find Hermione and Ginny he wound up right in the middle of someone's chest instead.

"I'm sorry," He said taking a step back and looking up. "I wasn't looking where I was—"

But the words died on his lips as his eyes met ones of beautiful emerald.

"Neville!" Harry said worriedly, grabbing his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Harry, let go!" Neville said looking anxiously up into the scaffolding. "We're not safe here!"

"He's here isn't he?" Harry said his expression darkening. "And it was him who killed that stagehand!"

"Yes, it was!" Neville said. "But he did it to protect me! That man was going to rape me!"

"He was?" Harry gaped. Neville nodded, shivering at the memory of Mundungus's hands on him. Harry's expression softened now and he gathered Neville into his arms. "It's alright now," He said. "He's gone."

Neville relaxed allowing himself to be comforted for a few moments by Harry's warm embrace before he had to pull away. "Harry—" He said.

"You think he's still watching?" Harry said.

"He's always watching," Neville said.

"Then is there somewhere we can go?" Harry asked. "Somewhere away from all of this?"

Neville didn't answer him at first. He knew that he should tell Harry to stay as far away from him as possible unless he wanted to bring Severus's wrath down on them both but he was shocked to discover that he didn't want to do that. What he really wanted was to just be with Harry no matter what the risk was.

Which was why he nodded and taking Harry's hand lead him away from the panicking people to the roof.

There Harry led him down the steps towards one of the statues whose base they sat down upon.

Neville gave a small shiver as the cold winter air caressed his arms. His costume was definitely not made to withstand cold weather.

He gave a start as Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back against his chest.

"What are you doing?" Neville asked.

"Keeping you warm," Harry said. "I don't want you to freeze to death after all." "Thank you," Neville said leaning back and relaxing in the warmth that Harry's body provided.

They sat there for awhile until Harry broke the silence that had descended.

"Neville, did you ever miss me?" He asked.

"Of course I did," Neville said, "but eventually I learned to let go. I accepted that they were all just pleasant memories of a childhood love. I never thought I'd see you again."

"Neither did I," Harry said. "I thought you were gone forever. I was shocked when I discovered that you were actually in the opera house! Although your disguise might have had something to do with it." He laughed at this and Neville did too, swatting him on the arm.

"They made me do it!" He said. "It was for the sake of the theater!"

"Well you pulled it off perfectly," Harry grinned. "I thought I'd never seen a more beautiful woman in my life."

"You did?" Neville asked. He knew he was blushing now although he didn't know why.

"Yes, I did," Harry said, "and your still the most beautiful men I've ever seen as well." He took one of his hands from Neville's waist so that he could gently grasp his chin in his hand and tip it slowly upward.

"Harry, no…" Neville said softly.

"Why not, Neville?" Harry said back just as softly. "He cannot see us here."

And then he was pressing his lips softly to Neville's and Neville forgot all about Severus. He forgot about the oath he had made and leaned into the kiss.

The kiss seemed to last for an eternity but finally they pulled away, their heavy breathing turning the air around them into a frosty white.

Now that the kiss had ended Neville couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt for what he had done. He had allowed his resolve to crumble over a few pretty words. How could he have forgotten that he was no longer free? He had promised himself to another and he never should have broken that promise.

Harry turned to look at Neville and frowned when he found his face full of guilt. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I shouldn't have let you kiss me," Neville said.

"Why not?" Harry said. "You kissed me back didn't you?"

"Yes but I shouldn't have," Neville said, "because it is impossible for us to be together."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You know what I mean," Neville said. He held up the hand that bore Severus's ring with a sad expression. "I'm already promised to another."

Harry's frown deepened at this and finally all of his frustrations about the opera ghost broke out into anger.

"No your not!" He said. "This ring means nothing!" And grabbing Neville's hand he tore the ring from it and threw it away from them.

"Harry, how could you?" Neville gasped. "Don't you know how angry he'll be with you?"

"I don't care how angry he gets!" Harry said. "I will not allow this man to keep you as his prisoner!"

Neville looked away from him to the snow covered roof. Beside him Harry

sighed and took Neville's hand in his making him turn to face him again.

"Neville, do you love me?" He asked.

"Yes," Neville said.

"Then why force yourself to be with another man?" Harry asked. "Are you afraid of what he'll do if you leave?"

"Of course I am, Harry," Neville said. "He would kill you to get to me and then he'd lock me up in his world forever."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Harry said. "We could runaway from here to somewhere far away. Some place where he'll never find you."

"It won't work," Neville said. "He'll find me. You know he will."

"Then we'll hideout for awhile," Harry said. "I'll make sure that he'll never find you. I'll keep you safe."

"Do you promise?" Neville asked.

"I swear to it upon my soul," Harry said. "He will not touch you well I'm here to protect you."

"I'll pack tonight then," Neville said a large smile spreading across his lips, "and you'll come get me at dawn the next day."

Harry beamed at him and pulled him into a kiss which would have turned into many if Neville hadn't pulled away.

"We have to go back to the others," Neville said. "They must be wondering where we are."

"Yes, they do need their star I suppose," Harry grinned. Neville grinned back and together they raced back to the door where they shared one last kiss before going back down the steps.

As soon as the door had closed a figure slipped out from behind the statue where he had been watching pair the whole time. Bending down he picked up the ring that Harry had thrown away and clutched it tightly as he filled with rage.

They would not get away with this.


	8. Chapter Seven

**For anyone who has had an interest in this story I'm sorry that there was such a long wait for this chapter, but I didn't think that anyone really liked it until quivering quill gave it a review (thank you very much for that by the way!). I am very sorry for being this kind of author, but I have to insist that if you like this story then _REVIEW_ it, for I see no point in continuing if no one likes it.**

* * *

Neville couldn't stop grinning as he moved about the dressing room, gathering things up and putting them in the suitcase that lay on the couch. Soon he would be free from the darkness that haunted him. Harry was going to take him faraway to a place where they would be happy and safe forever from Severus.

His smile slipped at the surge of guilt he felt at the thought of Severus. What would he think when he discovered that he had been abandoned? It was best not to dwell on it he decided with a sigh.

He was just putting some more of his clothes into his suitcase when the lights suddenly went out.

Fear struck Neville instantly and he raced to the door only to find it locked. "No!" He cried twisting the doorknob furiously. "No, please open!"

"Where do you think your going?"

Neville whipped around at the sound of the cold voice to find Severus standing there in the room.

"I asked you a question," Severus said. "Where do you think your going?"

"N—Nowhere," Neville stammered. "I'm going nowhere."

"Then why are you packing a suitcase?" Severus asked.

"I…was just going to…going to…" Neville said trying to find a good reason for the suitcase.

"Going to leave me?" Severus said.

"No," Neville said. "I would never—"

"Don't lie to me!" Severus yelled, his temper finally exploding. "I know everything that happened on the roof! Did you really think that you could escape from me there?! I am _everywhere_, you foolish child!" He knocked the suitcase off the couch sending its contents onto the floor. "Come here," He demanded his voice low and dangerous.

Neville didn't move and remained by the door paralyzed with fear.

"I said come here!" Severus growled.

Now Neville obeyed and slowly made his way to Severus.

"Don't you remember the agreement we made?" Severus said. "I would let you free if you promised to remain mine. But instead you give into your handsome little count and his sweet words letting him convince you to runaway from me. I thought that I would be able to let the boy live but since you cannot seem to control yourself in his presence it seems that he will have to be disposed of."

Neville's heart turned cold, his eyes widening in horror. "No!" He cried. "Please don't kill him!"  
"Why shouldn't I?" Severus said. "He is what has driven you to betray me and he must be punished for it!"

"No, please, no!" Neville cried tears filling his eyes to course down his cheeks. "Don't do this! Please I promise that I'll stay I promise!"

"Promises are worthless from someone who breaks them!" Severus snapped. "Nothing can change my mind now! Count Potter must die!"

"No!" Neville cried. He grabbed Severus's shirt and looked up at him desperately. "I won't leave you!" He said. "I'll stay here forever if you wish it! Just don't kill Harry!"

"Don't lie to me!" Severus growled. "You'll flee from here with him as soon as my back is turned if I allow him to live! Now release me or I will—"

But he was cut off as Neville threw his arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. The kiss lasted for a long time before Neville finally pulled away, his cheek pressing against Severus's as he wept.

"You can have me," He said softly. "I will never break my oath again. I won't so much as even look at another again. I will give you all of me and let you have it forever. If you kill Harry, I swear to you that I will die but if you let him live then I will be yours forevermore."

Severus was silent for a long time and then he carefully undid Neville's tight grip around his neck. He gently took Neville's face in his hands and turned it to his so that he could give him a soft kiss.

"I will leave the boy alone as long as you prove that this promise is true," He said.

"How?" Neville asked.

"When the count comes for you at dawn you must make him believe that you do not love him," Severus said. "Show me that you no longer want anything to do with him and then I shall know that he is no longer able to tempt you."

Neville felt more tears rising to his eyes but he forced them back. He didn't want to do as Severus asked but he knew he had no choice for Severus would surely be watching him to make sure he did as he was told and if he tried to flee with Harry then he would kill Harry and God only knows what would happen to Neville.

"I'll do it," Neville whispered.

"Then the boy will not be harmed tonight," Severus said. "But I will be watching tomorrow and if you do anything other than what I have told you to do then he will be killed."

"I understand," Neville said bowing his head.

Severus sighed and slipped his hand under Neville's chin raising his head back up. "I know that this hurts you now," Severus said, "but soon you will feel no more pain. I promise that you will be the most happiest person in the world, my love." He then pressed his lips to Neville's forehead before turning and leaving the dressing room through the mirror.

Only after he had left did Neville give into his misery and sink to the floor where he wept for hours until finally falling into a grief stricken slumber.


	9. Chapter Eight

Harry snuck through the corridors careful not to make too much noise lest anyone should awake and discover him.

Soon he reached Pansy's dressing room where Neville was suppose to be waiting for him. He had just raised his hand to give the door a gentle knock when it opened to reveal Neville.

A smile formed on Harry's lips at the sight of his love but the smile disappeared once he saw Neville's face.

His eyes were blood shot and broken looking with none of their normal warmth. His face was unlike him as well with its usual rosy color replaced by a deathly white.

"Neville, what's wrong?" Harry asked concerned. "Did something happen?" He reached out to take him into his arms but to his surprise Neville flinched away from him and backed farther into the dressing room. If Harry thought he had been worried before it was nothing compared to now. "Neville?" He said stepping into the dressing room. "What's wrong?"

"I can't go with you, Harry," Neville said softly.

Harry was sure his heart stopped.

"You what?" He said shocked.

"I can't go with you," Neville said.

"But you said that you wanted to runaway from here," Harry said, "to get as far away as possible."

"That's changed now, Harry," Neville said. "I want to stay here with Severus."

Harry could feel the color draining from his face. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"He came to me last night after you left," Neville said, "and I realized that I couldn't leave him. I could never hurt him like that."

"Why not?" Harry asked hoping that he was wrong about the reason.

"Because I love him," Neville said.

"But you said that you loved me," Harry said desperately.

"I was wrong," Neville said. "I belong here with, Severus. Forever."

"No you don't!" Harry said. "You belong out there, Neville! Free from this place forever!" "You know," He frowned, "I don't think you really love him at all. I bet he's forced you into saying this hasn't he?"

Neville's eyes widened and Harry caught the flash of fear that entered them. "Your wrong!" He said.

"Then why do you look so terrified?" Harry asked. "Is it because your beloved Severus is watching? Is that why you won't tell me the truth?"

"I've already told you the truth," Neville said. "I love Severus."

"No you don't," Harry said. "I know that you love me, Neville."

"No, Harry, I don't love you!" Neville said.

"Your lying," Harry said. "Lying so that he won't harm you." Rage overtook him then and he looked away from Neville to the ceiling, clutching his hands into fists. "Come out, Severus!" He shouted. "Come out where I can see you."

"Harry, no!" Neville cried. "You have to stop!"

Harry ignored him and continued to shout. "I'm not afraid of you, Severus! You can't make me believe that Neville doesn't love me! He belongs with me!"  
A voice broke into the dressing room like a thunderclap.

"Neville belongs to me!"

Harry was stunned into silence for a few moments but then his face filled with anger. "And what claim do you have over him?!" He demanded.

"I have every claim, Count, whereas you have none," The voice replied.

"Yes I do!" Harry said. "Neville loves me!"

A cruel laugh answered this declaration. "And what makes you believe that? I have been there for him since he was only a small child. I mean everything to him."

"Yes you do," Neville said and Harry was shocked to see that he was smiling. "I was foolish to think that I really loved, Harry. It was just a childish fantasy. But your love is true, Severus. Please forgive me forever doubting that."

"You are forgiven, child," The voice said and it was so infinitely kind and loving now that it brought almost tears to Harry's eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry but I don't love you," Neville said turning to Harry. He was still smiling but Harry noticed that it did not reach his eyes. They were so heartbreaking to look at that Harry wanted to gather him into his arms and never let him go. It was this look that told Harry all that he needed to know.

"You don't need to apologize, Neville," He smiled. "I _will_ win you back."

And with that he was gone.

As soon as the door closed Neville's smile disappeared as his face turned from serenely happy to sorrowful. He could feel tears burning in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away and turned to face the mirror that Severus was appearing through.

"You did well," He said. "You have now proved that you are truly mine." He held out his hand to reveal the ring that Harry had thrown away on the roof. "This belongs to you," He said.

Neville nodded and took it, putting it back onto his ring finger making Severus smile.

"This will be your dressing room from now on," Severus said. "Come here to meet me every night. But for now go back to the ballet dormitories and try to get some sleep before rehearsals."

Neville nodded and accepted Severus's kiss on the cheek without a word before he left.


	10. Chapter Nine

**My apologies for the wait but I have been tied up with school quite often these past few days. I hope you enjoy the chapter though :)**

**Also, on a note to the anonymous review I got from someone named "Jane": I'm sorry those mistakes bothered you so much, but I have learned how to catch them over the time that has passed since the publishing of the first few chapters. And furthermore, next time you decide to review try using "constructive" criticism because it will get your farther.**

* * *

As Neville trudged up the steps to the ballet dormitories he wanted nothing more then to crawl into his bed and have a good cry before he fell asleep.

But when he opened the door he was surprised to find himself met with loud, happy voices and cheering.

Hermione and Ginny saw him standing in the doorway and came rushing up to him with huge grins on their faces. "Oh, Neville!" Hermione said. "You'll never guess what's happened!"

"What is it?" Neville asked.

"Pansy was so embarrassed last night," Ginny said excitedly, "that she's refused to go on stage again until she has a period to rest."

"Which means you're the new leading soprano!" Hermione squealed.

Neville forced himself to smile for them. "That's great," He said. "Now we won't have to hear that screeching voice."

"Thank God!" Ginny said rolling her eyes. She grabbed Neville's hand and pulled him inside. "Everyone's celebrating," She said, "so come join in!"

"No thanks, Gin," Neville said pulling his hand back. "I'd rather try to get some sleep."

Hermione and Ginny looked at him in surprise.

"But you should celebrate, Neville," Hermione said. "Its all for you after all."

McGonagall suddenly appeared behind Hermione and laid her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Let him rest, my dear," She said. "He's had a long night and he's going to have to work hard tomorrow."

Hermione nodded understandingly and bid Neville goodnight with Ginny. Neville said goodnight back and then slunk off to his bed where he pulled the covers up over his head.

And only then with the sounds of the celebration all around him did he finally give way to his tears.

* * *

Neville was a sensation as leading soprano. A full house turned out every night he performed making Lupin and Black happier then ever.

After each performance however Neville would slip away from his crowd of admirers to his dressing room where Severus would be waiting to take him down below.

Neville felt as though the only thing inside him was pain and every time he had to treat Harry with cold contempt it would sharpen. The only times in which he could forget his pain was when he sang or when he was with Severus. Otherwise it was as sharp as broken glass.

Hermione and Ginny noticed the sudden change in their friend and worried over him constantly despite his constant reassurances that he was fine.

Time flew by in this manner until one day Pansy returned and although she was given her part back she drew in a considerable smaller crowd then Neville. This made her furious and had the mangers seriously considering having Neville take her place permanently.

Around this time they were rapidly approaching New Year's and Black and Lupin announced that there was going to have a Masquerade Ball on New Year's Eve to celebrate the coming of the new year.

Everyone was thrilled of course but Hermione and Ginny most of all for they hoped that this event would bring the light back into Neville's eyes.

* * *

"Remind me why I have to wear a dress for this?" Neville asked as he waited outside the doors to the party with Hermione and Ginny.

"Because you'll be attending it as Naomi Longs," Hermione said, "the famous soprano of the Opera Populaire and not as Neville Longbottom the random chorus boy."

"Right," Neville sighed, still wishing that he could be wearing pants for once instead.

At least the outfit that Hermione and Ginny had forced him into look good on him.

The top was sleeveless and the tight pale fabric had threads of opals embroidered across it. The bottom of the dress was made of a light, soft white fabric that seemed to flow out around him. He was wearing his usual wig of honey blond curls but it had been brought up into an elaborate bun tonight that was held together by two silver hair combs. His mask was white, only covering his eyes, and like the top of its dress it had opals stitched into it.

"Stop being so glum!" Ginny grinned pulling her own mask down over her face. "Tonight is a night to have fun!" And with that she opened the doors and hurried into the light and laughter of the party.

"She's right you know," Hermione said. "You should try to enjoy yourself tonight."

Neville gave her a small smile. "For your sake," He said, "I'll try."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled taking his hand and leading him inside.

Neville tried to stay with Hermione but they were separated the instant people figured out it was who it was under that mask. He eventually escaped from his gibbering admirers only to find himself being accosted by swarms of men, all wishing to dance with him.

Which was how Neville found himself stuck dancing with some poor fool who was constantly stepping on his foot.

Suddenly a hand was placed on the man's shoulder and all too familiar voice said, "Excuse me but can I cut in?"

Neville stiffened instantly and looked at Harry who was standing next to the man. He was wearing a stiff black jacket with bright silver buttons and simple black dress pants. His mask covered like Neville's covered only his eyes and was black as well.

"Oh, of course, Count Potter," The man blinked and released Neville before wandering off the dance floor.

Neville glared at Harry as he wrapped his arm around his waist and took his hand. He had been trying desperately to enjoy himself like Hermione had suggested and Harry was not making it easy.

Their dance was slow, unlike the people around them, and neither of them spoke for a few moments.

"You can stop glaring at me now," Harry said finally.

"Why should I?" Neville demanded. "I told you to stay away from me Harry."

"So, Severus is watching is he?" Harry asked.

"That has nothing to do with anything," Neville snapped. But even as he said that he was scanning the room for any sign of Severus. He hadn't mentioned anything about coming or not. Could he be standing in the shadows watching him with Harry? The thought made him shiver.

"Then why are you trembling?" Harry demanded.

"Its nothing now let me go!" Neville said. He tried to pull away from Harry but his grip was too strong.

"Not until you tell me the truth," Harry said.

"I've already told you the truth!" Neville said desperately. "I love Severus! I belong to him—"

But his rant was cut short as lips suddenly went crashing onto his.

He tried to pull away but found he had no will to. This is what he had been craving every time he saw Harry, this kiss and the rush of warmth that came with it. So forgetting about Severus's ever watchful eyes, he kissed Harry back with a reckless abandon that was met with an equal passion.

When the kiss ended, Neville pressed his face into Harry's shoulder as he cried. "He was going to kill you!" He sobbed. "I had to promise to make you believe I didn't love you! It was the only way!"

Harry wrapped his arms around Neville and rubbed his back soothingly. "Everything will be alright now," He whispered into his ear.

Neville raised his head and looked into Harry's eyes. "Promise?" He asked softly.

"Promise," Harry said. "Actually..." He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out something that made Neville's eyes go wide.

It was a gold band the large diamond and the emeralds that surrounded it glinting in the candlelight.

Harry smiled at Neville and took his hand so that he could take off Severus's ring and replace with his own.

"There's my promise," He said kissing Neville's finger.

Neville beamed at him and threw his arms around Harry. But then he saw something that made him go pale.

"Neville, what's wrong?" Harry demanded worriedly as Neville's arms trembled and released him.

The music came to a screeching halt as everyone stared in surprise at the person standing there. Harry turned to see what was so horrible and his mouth fell open in shock.

At the top of the grand staircase stood someone dressed as Red Death with an eerily perfect skull mask.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind who he was.

It was the Phantom of the Opera!

Severus slowly began to make his way down the stairs, a smug smirk on his face.

_"Why so silent, good messieurs?_

_Did you think _

_That I had left you for good?_

_Have you missed me, good messieurs?_

_I have written you an opera_

_Here, I bring the finished score."_

He held up a black music case and threw it down on the steps. "Don Juan Triumphant!" He cried. Turning back to the watching crowd he spread out his arms and continued on.

_"Fondest greetings to you all_

_A few instructions_

_Just before rehearsal starts."_

He turned and began to make his way towards Pansy, his voice now cold.

_"Pansy must be taught to act_

_Not her normal trick of strutting around the stage."_

Pansy turned red and began to sputter angrily at him but he had already moved onto Pettigrew.

_"Our Don Juan must lose some weight_

_Its not healthy_

_In a man Pettigrew's age."_

Pettigrew blushed and looked away as Severus moved towards Black and Lupin, his eyes narrowing.

_"And my mangers must learn_

_That their place is an office_

_Not the arts."_

Black glared at him defiantly and Lupin grabbed his arm incase he might foolishly try to attack the man.

Severus turned from them now and his eyes locked with Neville's.

_"As for our star_

_Miss Naomi Longs."_

Neville watched in fear as Severus began to move down the steps towards him. He paused when he reached the end of the stars and held out his hand.

As if he was being pulled by some invisible cord Neville found himself pulling away from Harry's hold and moving towards Severus.

Severus smiled when he reached him but when he held out his hand that smile vanished instantly. And Neville's eyes went wide with horror when he realized why.

He had reached out with the hand that should have Severus's ring on his finger but it was no longer there.

Severus's face contorted into one of pure fury and he grabbed Neville's hand in a bone crushing grip and pulled him roughly to him. _"Your chains are still mine!"_ He roared down into Neville's face.

Neville shrank back from Severus, terrified as he remembered what the man was like in such a rage.

But before Severus could do anything else someone grabbed hold of Neville and pulled him away from the Phantom. When he looked up to see who his savior was, Neville was relieved to find that it was Harry.

Severus's upper lip curled as Neville pressed his face into Harry's chest and he glared at the Count.

"He belongs to me!" He snarled.

And then in a sudden flare of flames and smoke, he was gone.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Quivering Quill: Thank you for the support :) And I'm glad you like the mix of romantic angst because its going to be that way for the next few chapters.**

* * *

Harry placed a chair outside door of the ballet dormitories to stand guard, despite Madame McGonagall's disapproval, but Neville still spelt restlessly. He could not rid himself of the fear that had risen in him when Severus had turned his rage upon him and the little sleep that he was able to get was plagued by nightmares.

When the sun finally began to rise, Neville climbed quietly out of bed and changed, for the first time in a very long while, into clothes meant for a man. It was the same respectable, black outfit he wore whenever he went to visit his parents' graves.

He knew that it was unwise for him to leave Harry's supervision at a time like this, but he couldn't bear to stay in the opera house for a moment longer and he had a sudden urge to visit the place where his parents' had been put to rest.

He slipped a shawl around his shoulders, which he hoped would help him brave the bitter cold that waited for him outside, then crept silently out of the ballet dormitories, giving Harry a light kiss on the forehead before he stole past him.

As he made his way down the steps, however, he spotted a bouquet of rose that had been abandoned on the ground bellow the final step. He snatched it up into his arms, then hurried off to the stables where he handed his small pouch of money over to the carriage driver.

"Where do you want to go at this hour, Monsieur?" The driver asked Neville curiously.

"The cemetery," Neville replied softly.

The man nodded, climbing up onto the carriage and taking the reigns in his hands. As soon as Neville climbed inside, they were off.

Neville fretted the entire way to the cemetery, hoping that Harry would stay asleep until he returned and wouldn't awake to find him gone.

Once they reached the cemetery, Neville quickly got out and the carriage driver sped off before he could ask the man to stay. He sighed, imagining that the man probably wanted to return to the comfort of his warm bed instead of waiting out in the cold winter's air for his passenger.

He shook his head and clutched his shawl tighter around himself as he made his way into the cemetery.

It didn't take long for him to find the two tombstones that belonged to his parents. He knelt before them, placing the roses between them.

He now realized, as he stared at the graves before him, that his belief in the Angel of Music had been another way for him to believe that his parents were still there with him. He had never really been able to move on from their deaths, after all.

He reached out, laying his hands on the on the tombstones. "I need to say goodbye now," He whispered.

He bowed his head and sat there in silence when suddenly the haunting sound of a violin cut through the air.

Neville was instantly on his feet, his head whipping around to find where the sound was coming from, but there was nothing to be seen.

Then a voice rose to join the violin and his blood turned cold when he recognized it.

_"Wandering child_

_So lost, so helpless_

_Yearning for my guidance."_

Neville was shocked to find his own voice rising in answer to the other that he knew all too well.

"_Angel or father_

_Friend or phantom_

_Who is it there staring?"_

"_Have you forgotten your angel?" _The voice asked softly.

Neville tried his hardest not respond, but seemed impossible not to.

_"Angel, oh, speak_

_What endless longings_

_Echo in this whisper."_

The voice sounded much happier now as it sang again, making Neville wish that he hadn't said anything.

_"Too long you've wandered in winter_

_Far from my fathering gaze."_

Neville closed his eyes, trying desperately to resist the dangerous pull of the voice, but it was overpowering him, no matter how frantically he tried to fight it.

_"Wildly, my heart beats against you_

_But the soul obeys!_

_Angel of Music, I denied you_

_Turning from true beauty_

_Angel of Music, my protector_

_Come to me, strange angel."_

The voice changed when it answered him now, becoming as soft and hypnotic as it had been all those months ago when it had lured him through the mirror.

_"I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me Angel of Music…"_

Neville opened his eyes to see that there was a man standing amongst the graves. He held out his hand, beckoning to Neville, who found himself moving forward as though he could not control his body.

"No, Neville!"

The trance was broke with the intrusion of this new voice and Neville whirled around to see Harry hurrying to get off a horse.

"Harry!" He cried. He moved to run to his lover, but something grabbed his wrist and held him still. He turned to find Severus standing there, glaring at Harry.

"He is mine, Potter!" He growled.

"No, he's not!" Harry cried, pulling out his sword from the sheath attached to his belt.

Severus didn't miss a beat and pulled out his own sword, pointing it at Harry.

"No!" Neville cried. "Harry he'll kill you!"

"Not if I kill him first!" Harry said advancing on Severus.

Neville's eyes went wide and he yanked his wrist from Severus's grip with a tremendous effort. He ran to Harry and grabbed hold of the wrist of the hand that held the sword. "Harry, please don't!" He pleaded. "He will kill you!"

"Silence!" Severus snapped at Neville. "This is between he Count and me!"

"No!" Neville cried. "Harry, please! Not like this!"

Harry's eyes shifted from Neville to Severus and back again. Neville felt him relax underneath his hand and filled with relief when he sheathed his sword. Harry hurried Neville over to the horse and helped him up before getting on himself.

Neville wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pressed his face to the other boy's shoulder so that he wouldn't have to see Severus as the galloped past him. But that didn't stop him from hearing something that made his blood run cold.

"Now let it be war upon you _both_."

* * *

When he returned to the opera house, Harry called an emergency meeting with the mangers in their office. There he revealed his plan.

They would perform the Phantom's work with Neville playing the lead as Naomi Longs for everyone knew that Severus never missed any of Neville's performances. Furthermore, to make certain that he would not be able to escape once he came, Black and Lupin would bar all the exits and have the police guarding them.

Black and Lupin hurriedly put the plan into action, anxious to finally get rid of the Opera Ghost once and for all.

And all the other occupants of the opera house felt the same expect for one person…

* * *

Neville had escaped from all the fuss going on around the opera house to the Chapel. Everyone was busily preparing for the performance tomorrow night. A performance Neville wished wasn't happening.

He knelt down before the candles and bowed his head. He had done this so many times before when waiting for his "angel" to speak to him. He almost expected to hear the beautiful voice creeping through the walls and into the room once more.

The thought made his nerves become even tenser than usual and his eyes darted around the room, hoping that he was as alone as he seemed.

He longed for the days when everything was still so simple. When life had involved nothing expect for the simple trails of teenage life. He pressed his face into his hands, fighting back the powerful urge to cry.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps on the stairs behind him and he was up like a shot, whipping around to see who was there, but it was only Harry.

Neville relaxed at the sight of the other boy and rushed over to him. "Harry, I'm frightened," He said. "Don't make do this. He'll take me. He swore that's what he would do if I betrayed him. We'll be parted forever. He'll never let me go." He felt the tears burning in his eyes and he turned away from Harry's concerned face, determined not to let him fall.

"What I once use to dream," He whispered, "I know dread. If he find me, it won't ever end."

_"And he'll always be there_

_Singing songs in my head_

_He'll always be there_

_Singing songs in my head."_

His cheeks were cupped in warm, firm hands, which turned his face back to look at Harry, who sang back to him gently.

_"You said yourself_

_He was nothing but a man_

_Yet while he lives_

_He will haunt us till we're dead."_

Neville bit his lip and averted his eyes from Harry again. He knew that Harry was right and that they could never have a peaceful life as long as Severus still lived, but he still couldn't bear the thought of betraying the man who had sheltered him since his arrival at the Opera Populaire.

_"Twisted everyway_

_What answer can I give?_

_Am I to risk my life_

_To win the chance to live?_

_Can I betray the man_

_Who once inspired my voice?  
Do I become his prey?_

_Do I have any choice?_

_He kills without a though_

_He murders all that's good_

_I know I can't refuse _

_And yet, I wish I could_

_Oh, God, if I agree_

_What horrors wait for me_

_In this, the Phantom's Opera."_

He let his eyes slide shut, wishing that this all was just a nightmare that he could awake from, but knowing that it was no such thing.

He felt Harry's lips by his ear and then that soft, tender voice came again.

_"Neville, Neville_

_Don't think that I don't care_

_But every hope and every prayer_

_Rests on you now."_

Harry wrapped his arms around Neville, pulling him close to him, and it was only then that Neville let his tears run free.


	12. Chapter Eleven

It was the opening night of _Don Juan Triumphant _and Neville did his best to not let his fear show in his appearance as he watched the performance from the wings. The outfit that he had been forced to wear for the night was highly revealing and he didn't feel comfortable in it at all.

The audience seemed slightly unnerved as they watched the opera unfold and Neville couldn't really blame them for this was nothing like anything the Opera Populaire had ever put on before. And the fact that there were police positioned everywhere probably didn't help matters.

Neville glanced up at Box Five where Harry was sitting despite his desperate pleas that he sit with the mangers instead. Harry was determined to confront Severus if he tried to sit in his usual seat and it was just such a confrontation that Neville feared.

Neville turned his attention back to the stage when he heard Pettigrew utter his last line before disappearing behind the black curtains behind him. He took a deep breath to calm himself and made his way out onto the stage.

_"No thoughts within her head_

_But thoughts of joy_

_No dreams within her heart _

_But dreams of love."_

Because he was facing the audience, Neville didn't see the person who emerged from the black curtain, but the voice that came next told him everything that he needed to know.

_"Go away, for the trap is set_

_And waits for its prey."_

Forcing himself to keep his face blank, Neville glanced over his shoulder.

Sure enough, it was Severus standing there in Don Juan's costume and as soon as Neville locked eyes with him, he found it impossible to look away.

Severus's eyes narrowed and a sneer curled on to his lips that sent shivers down Neville's spin as the man made his way his way towards him.

_"You have come here _

_In pursuit of that wish_

_Which till now_

_Has been silent_

_Silent."_

Neville did his best to fight against it, but Severus's voice was intoxicating and he was losing himself in it.

_"I have brought you _

_That your passions may fuse and merge_

_In your mind_

_You've already succumbed to me_

_Dropped all defenses _

_Completely succumbed to me_

_Now you are here with me_

_No second thoughts_

_You've decided_

_Decided."_

Severus slowly began to circle Neville, his voice taking on a more deeper and seductive tone.

_"Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_Our games of make-believe_

_Are at an end_

_Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'_

_No use resisting _

_Abandon thought _

_And let the dream descend."_

Suddenly Severus's arm snapped around Neville's waist and pulled the boy back against his chest. Neville could feel the man's warm breath on his neck and his legs grew weak.

_"What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us?"_

Just as quickly as Severus had grabbed Neville, he released him, leaving the boy to stagger away from him as he tried desperately to bring his thoughts back to normal.

_"Past the point of no return_

_What warm, unspoken secrets_

_Will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no_

_Return."_

Neville shook his head, trying to clear his mind of that overpowering voice. His eyes moved up to Harry in his box and he slowly felt himself calming.

_"You have brought me _

_To that moment when words run dry_

_To that moment when speech disappears _

_Into silence _

_Silence _

_I have come here_

_Hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind I've already imagined _

_Our bodies entwining _

_Defenseless and silent."_

He turned to Severus now who was watching him through narrowed eyes. His glance at Harry must have made him suspicious and Neville made his voice soft and convincing to relax him.

_"Now I am here with you_

_No second thoughts_

_I've decided _

_Decided."_

It had its desired effect and Severus's eyes flashed with an almost disbelieving hope that made Neville feel horrible for he knew that he would be crushing that feeling very soon. Pushing his feelings aside, he launched into song again and moved towards Severus.

_"Past the point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our passion play_

_Has now at last begun_

_Past all thought of right or wrong_

_One final question_

_How long should we two wait _

_Before we're one?"_

Neville placed his hands on Severus's chest where he could feel the man's heart thumping wildly against his palms, and leaned I close to him as he sang the next lines.

_"When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames at last _

_Consume at us?"_

Severus's voice rose to join with Neville's now and the audience members watched on in amazement as the most beautiful and alluring sound reached their ears.

_"Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_The bridge is crossed _

_So stand and watch it burn_

_We've passed the point of no _

_Return."_

As the song ended Neville let his hands slip away from Severus's chest, but he didn't pull away from his face. He simply stood there staring up into those dark eyes as if hypnotized until he heard a soft voice.

_"Say you'll share with me_

_One love_

_One lifetime_

_Lead me, save me_

_From my solitude_

_Say you want me with you_

_Here beside you."_

Neville's eyes widened as Severus grabbed his hand and clutched it tightly, eyes full of a desperate pleading that broke his heart.

He was so focused on the man before him, however, that he failed to realize that someone that disappeared from their seat.

_"Anywhere you go_

_Let me go too_

_Neville _

_That's all I ask of—"_

But he was cut short as a hand suddenly shot out from behind him and wrenched the mask from his face.

An almighty mass of screams broke loose from the audience as everyone stared in horror at Severus's horrible deformity.

Severus spun around to find Harry there, holding the mask with a triumphant look on his face. With a furious roar, he knocked Harry to the ground and grabbed Neville before the boy could run. Then with one hard kick, the floor beneath him gave way and Neville and him disappeared from sight.

Harry rushed over to where the two had been, but the hole that they had disappeared through had returned to its original stage floor.

He threw his fist up in the air only to have it be caught in someone's hand. He turned to find himself face to face with Madame McGonagall. Hermione and Ginny were besides her, trying frantically to console one another.

"Where did he take him?" Harry demanded.

McGonagall released his hand, her face solemn as she tried to decide what to do. Finally she let out a sigh. "I swore not to betray his trust," She murmured, "but he has gone too far." She fixed Harry in her firm gaze. "Come with me, Monsieur," She said. "I will take you to him. But remember, keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"

"Let us come with you!" Hermione said, grabbing onto her mother's arm. Ginny nodded curtly at her side, eyes determined.

McGonagall pulled herself away from Hermione's hold and shook her head. "No!" She said sharply. "It is not safe for you two! You must stay here!"

And before Hermione or Ginny could retaliate, she grabbed Harry's hand and hurried him away.

* * *

Neville had never seen Severus in a rage such as this and he cowered away from him in the gondola as he rowed him into his lair, his voice angry and broken as it bounced off the cavern's walls.

_"Down once more to the dudgeons _

_Of my black despair_

_Down we plunge to the prison_

_Of my mind_

_Down that path into darkness _

_Deep as hell!"  
_  
They hit the edge of the cavern with a hard thud and Severus jumped out into his lair, dragging Neville along with him.

_"Why you ask, was I bound and chained_

_In this cold unfeeling place?_

_Not for any mortal sin_

_But the wickedness of my abhorrent face!" _

Neville tried desperately to pull his wrist free form Severus's grasp, but the grip tightened painfully as Severus pulled Neville to him.

_"Hounded out by everyone_

_Met with hatred everywhere_

_No kind words from anyone_

_No compassion anywhere_

_Neville…"_

His face broke down into misery now and he began to tremble in front of Neville. "Why?" He demanded, shaking Neville roughly by the shoulders. "Why did you do this to me?"

Neville's lips began to quiver and he shook his head. "I'm sorry," He whispered. "I didn't mean for things to turn out this way. I never meant to hurt you. Not like this…"

Severus turned from him, his head hanging low, and released Neville from his hold.

Neville sunk to the ground and curled up into a ball, sobbing into his knees. He remained that way until something brushed softly against his face. He looked up to see Severus there, holding a beautiful white garment in his arms. As Severus unfolded it he realized with horror that it was a wedding dress.

"Put this on," Severus said quietly.

"What?" Neville gasped.

"I told you what would happen if you betrayed me," Severus said evenly. "You will never be allowed to leave me again. Now put the dress on. We are going to be married."


	13. Chapter Twelve

**This is the final chapter. Next comes the epilogue!**

* * *

Harry followed McGonagall through the dark corridors bellow the opera house until she suddenly stopped short.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

McGonagall shook her head. "This is as far as I dare go," She said. "You must go the rest of the way by yourself."

Although disappointed to lose his guide, Harry was determined to press on anyway and find Neville. "Thank you," He said to McGonagall who nodded.

As he rushed past her down the hallway, he heard her call out after him, "Remember Monsieur! Your hand at the level of your eyes! Do not underestimate the Phantom!"

* * *

Neville stood before the mirror in his room, trembling as he looked at his reflection. The dress fit him perfectly and even though his wig was slightly askew, he still looked the part of a beautiful young woman. It was what the garment was for the frightened him so much.

As he stared into the mirror another figure appeared behind him and Neville's eyes narrowed at the reflection before spinning around to face the person.

_"Have you gorged yourself a last_

_In your lust for blood?_

_Am I now to be prey_

_To your lust for flesh?" _

Severus shook his head and let out a hallow laugh that made the hair on the back of Neville's neck stand on end.

_"That fate which condemns me_

_To wallow in blood_

_Has also denied me_

_The joys of the flesh."  
_  
He reached out for Neville but the boy quickly pulled away from him, pressing himself up against the mirror.

_"This face, the infection_

_Which poisons our love_

_This face which earned _

_A mother's fear and loathing_

_A mask _

_My first unfeeling _

_Scrap of clothing."_

Severus grabbed hold Neville's arms and pulled him to him, glaring down into the boy's face.

_"Pity comes too late_

_Turn around and face your fate_

_An eternity of this_

_Before you eyes."_

Neville bowed his head as Severus released him, only to grab hold of his hand and rip Harry's ring from his finger to replace it with his own once again. Raising his head back up, Neville looked into the face that had once invoked such fear in him.

_"This haunted face_

_Holds no horror for me now_

_It's in your soul_

_That the true distortion lies."_

Severus turned from him, his face full of guilt, and for a moment Neville thought that he might have a chance to reason with him. But then Severus caught sight of something that made his whole face light up with a wicked sneer.

_"Wait! _

_I think, my dear_

_We have a guest!"_

He grabbed Neville's hand and dragged him out of the room. Neville gasped when he saw Harry standing there in the lake. Severus seemed overjoyed to find the Count there, however.

_"Sir_

_This is indeed an unparalleled delight_

_I had rather hoped _

_That you might come_

_And now, my wish comes true_

_You have truly made my night.  
_  
Severus threw his arm around Neville, pinning him against his body as he struggled to free himself. Harry's eyes narrowed and he began to storm over to Severus.

_"Free him!_

_Do what you like_

_Only free him!_

_Have you no pity?"_

"_Your lover makes a passionate plea!"_ Severus mocked, sneering down at Neville.

"_Please, Harry, it's useless!" _Neville begged, but Harry showed no signs of letting up.

_"I love him_

_Does that mean nothing?_

_I love him!_

Show some compassion."

_"The world showed no compassion to me!" _Severus snapped.

_"Neville, Neville,"_ Harry pleaded. _"Let me see him."_

Severus's eyes narrowed in annoyance and then suddenly lit up in a way that made Neville fill with fear. Releasing Neville from his hold, he made his way down to Harry with a twisted smile on his face.

_"Monsieur, I bid you welcome_

_Did you think that I would harm him?_

_Why should I make him pay_

_For the sins which are you yours?"_

In a flash his hand shot down into the water and pulled up a lasso that he threw around Harry's neck.

"No!" Neville screamed. He rushed won to Severus and tried desperately to pull him away from Harry but to no avail.

Severus pressed Harry up against the wall and slipped the loose end of the lasso over a nearby torch holder so that he had the appropriate leverage to strangle the younger man.

_"Order your fine horses now!_

_Raise up your hand_

_To the level of your eyes!_

_Nothing can save you now_

_Expect perhaps Neville."_

He rounded on Neville, who was staring at him in horror.

_"Start a new life with me_

_Buy his freedom with your love_

_Refuse me, and you send _

_Your lover to his death!_

_This is the choice! _

_This is the point of no return!"_

Neville felt his eyes burning with tears. This man standing before him was so different from the man he had once known. The man who had been so very gentle and loving with him. This cruel and possessive side of Severus was something that he could not love and he felt his rage boiling up inside of him.

_"The tears I might have shed _

_For your dark fate_

_Turn cold and turn_

_To tears of hate!"_

Severus looked crushed by his words, but Neville didn't care. He rushed past him to Harry's side, where his lover looked down at him, eyes filled with sorrow.

_"Neville, forgive me_

_Please, forgive me_

_I did it all for you and all for nothing."_

Neville shook his head and clutch Harry's hand tightly in his own. He glared fiercely at Severus as the man tried to approach him.

_"Farwell, my fallen idol and false friend_

_We had such hopes_

_Now those hopes are shattered."_

_"Too late for turning back,"_ Severus responded. _"To late for prayers and useless pity."_

_"Say you love him," _Harry said, _"and my life is over. But either way you choose he has to win."  
"So do you end your days with me?" _Severus asked. _"Or do you send him to his grave?"_

_"Why make him lie to you to save me?" _Harry spat.

"Silence!" Severus roared, yanking harder on the rope that he held so that Harry had to gasp for breath.

_"Angel of music…"_ Neville whispered. He shook his head sadly. "You deceived me," He said. "I gave you my mind blindly."

"You try my patience," Severus growled. "Make your choice."

Neville turned from the two men, trying to figure out what he should do. How could he possibly decide between what Severus had offered him? He may not want to marry the Phantom, but he surely didn't want Harry to die if he refused.

Biting down hard on his lip, he turned back to Severus, knowing what he had to do.

_"Pitiful creature of darkness_

_What kind of life have you known?_

_God give me courage to show you_

_You are not alone."_

Before Severus could do anything, Neville grabbed his face in his hands and pulled him down so that their lips crashed together. He made the kiss last for as long as it could until he finally had to pull away in need of air.

He heard a choked intake of breath and looked up at Severus.

The man had an enormous smile of pure bliss on his face even as tears rolled down his cheeks. Neville reached out to wipe the tears away, but Severus pulled back from him and staggered over to Harry.

Neville watched in amazement as Severus pulled Harry free of the lassos and pushed him towards his lover.

"Take him!" Severus said. "Forget me! Forget all of this!" Neville moved towards him, but he hurriedly stumbled back into his lair. "Leave me alone! Forget all you've seen!"

Harry threw his arms around Neville, clutching him as tightly as possible. He had thought that he would never have the chance to hold the one he loved again.

Severus looked at the two lovers sadly and when harry caught his eye he began to bark out orders at him. "Take the boat! And swear to me never to tell the secret you know of the angel in hell!"

Harry nodded to him. "Thank you," He said hoarsely.

Severus waved him off and disappeared into what had once been Neville's room.

Harry began to make his way back to the gondola, but then he realized that Neville wasn't following him. He turned back to see Neville standing there looking at the place that Severus had disappeared into.

"Neville!" He called. "Come on!"

Neville looked over at him and shook his head. "There's something I need to do first," He said.

Severus was sitting on the bed when Neville entered the room. He didn't move as he heard Neville approaching him and remained that way even when Neville sat down beside him.

Neville slowly removed the golden band from his finger and slipped it into Severus's hand. The hand tightened around his before he could pull away and when Severus finally turned to face him, Neville found himself looking into the most broken face he had ever seen.

Neville's breath caught in his throat and he felt his heart breaking. He didn't love Severus in the same way he did Harry, but he still couldn't stand to see the man so miserable.

"I'm sorry that I cannot give you my love," Neville said, "but is there something else I can give you? I'll give you anything."

Severus was silent for a long time and then he slipped the ring back onto Neville's finger. "I ask for only two things," He said. "First let this ring remain on your finger until you find yourself a child. The child that you choose will be our child and you will give them the ring and allow me to see them when I ask."

Neville nodded in agreement. He was willing to fulfill this request as long as Severus never harmed the child. "What is the next thing?" He asked.

Severus's grip tightened around his hand. "I know I can never have your heart," He said softly, "but I ask that you give yourself to me freely for at least one night." Neville's eyes widened and Severus sighed. "I know how repulsive the idea sounds, but it will only be for one night." He bowed his head and brushed his lips against Neville's hand. "I beg of you to allow it."

Neville leaned n and pressed his lips against Severus's deformed cheek. "It will be done," He said.


End file.
